


Survivor

by Rose84



Series: Arielle Gilbert [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adorable Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/OC friendship, Elena Gilbert Has a Twin, Elena Gilbert is a bad sister, Gen, Matt Donovan/OC Friendship, Tyler Lockwood/OC Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose84/pseuds/Rose84
Summary: Arielle Gilbert is the younger fraternal twin sister of Elena Gilbert, always coming second to her. This is the story of her becoming a first choice to one of the deadliest vampire. *Not for Elena lovers.
Series: Arielle Gilbert [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541326
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

Beauty is what is inside a person, not the outside. Because as beautiful as a Rose is it still has thorns. It is said that the most beautiful thing is the deadliest at times. That's exactly what love is like, it's the most beautiful feeling and yet it can be dangerous. That kind of love is blind, that love can't see the flaws, it doesn't see the harm, the hurt, the pain it only sees the beauty.

That's not the kind of love I wanted, but it was the kind of love he was. He was like a storm appearing suddenly out of a clear blue sky and then disappearing just as quickly. We both crashed into each other on the first day of high school, as though that wasn't cliche enough when I looked up to probably yell or punch him, I saw him and then it happened that feeling of butterflies in my stomach, the feeling of my heart fluttering, that's how I met the love of my life, well at least that's what I thought it was.

But that's the thing though while my love was unconditional, accept all the flaws kind, his..... his was toxic, like this drug I couldn't have enough. It was a stupid thing really I don't know why I even thought it was real, I had always been the second-best to my sister, it appeared to be the same with him.


	2. Chapter 1 - Pilot

Our second meeting wasn't any better. I visit my parents grave every day after school to tell them about my day, as I was walking towards the exit I felt a presence behind, having seen lots of horror movies I decided to punch whoever was behind me.

I mean come on I was being followed in a cemetery, and it turned out to be him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry.... wait I'm not why are you following me?" I asked him, "I was walking back when I saw you, I thought I would introduce myself." Came his stupid answer. "You wanted to play the introduction and friends in a cemetery?" I asked. "That does sound weird. Sorry? I'm Stefan Salvatore." he replied. "I'm Arielle Gilbert" I replied while shaking his hand.

And there was that feeling again, only this time instead of butterflies I felt a whole zoo dancing inside my stomach. After that, he walked me home, and we talked about everything and anything. 

That was the first step to my very first heartbreak. 

I met him again when he walked through The Grill's door with my sister, they were smiling and I was wondering how I could be so stupid. Of course, he would choose her, she was the Golden Girl after all. I was sitting with Tyler and watched as Matt went to greet him. He suddenly looked towards me and smiled and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

After playing a few games with Tyler and trying to convince Matt he will find someone better, the keyword being trying I decided to go home. 

The following night I was at the bonfire party. Keeping an eye on my brother and sister, I don't really drink so nothing lost I guess. After being bored for a while I convinced Matt to dance with me. It was fun to see him let loose without worrying about Vicki or Elena. 

As Matt and I were taking a break we heard Jeremy call out for help, as Vicki was laid on a nearby bench I called 911. I saw as Stefan watched Vicki with an odd expression and left in a hurry. I reached my siblings after making sure Matt would be fine and told him to call me if he needed anything I heard Elena telling Jeremy how mom and dad wouldn't want this for us. She left to go talk to Bonnie and I went towards my brother, "It's okay Jer, she doesn't understand; you shouldn't be forced to move on until you're done grieving." He didn't reply but I knew he appreciated it and leaned his head on my shoulder as I wound my arms around his waist and felt him silently cry.

After reaching home I sat in my window seat reading Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire, I saw Stefan come and Elena greet him before deciding to call it a day.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Night Of The Comet

I wake up early and decide to make some pancakes and coffee. I decided to take some for Matt knowing how gross hospital food is and how he probably won't even remember to eat.

I reach the hospital and inquire about Vicki's room. Matt was staring off into space so I click my fingers in front of his face, "Hey I bought some breakfast and we'll be late for school, so hurry." I tell him as his eyes focused. "Thanks, Ari just give me a sec to get ready". Matt says and I smile. "Okay, I'll wait outside."

"So, how is she?" I ask Matt as he drives us to school. "She's okay..." Matt whispers. "What, did something happen? Matt?" I ask him concerned since he looked a bit sick. "Yeah, it's just last night she just woke up for a few seconds and then whispered vampire and fainted again." He tells me sounding very worried, she is his only family no matter how messed up. "Maybe it was the painkillers or something", I suggest in an attempt to ease his worries, "Yeah maybe, Hey did you see Stefan when you came in?" He asks sounding suspicious. "No, why? Was he there?" I ask Matt. "Yeah I saw him leaving in a hurry, he seems off to me," Matt says once again sounding worried. "Or you just don't like him with Elena and want a reason to hate him..." I lightly tease, but I am a bit worried he would just keep hurting himself if he continues to worship Elena, "Haha, you're not funny, I'm just worried she's my friend and so are you, I don't want a creep near you...." He trails off. "Hmm, says the creep himself," I say and we both laugh as he shoves me lightly and fakes a hurt look.

As we sit in Mr.Tanner's class I watch as Elena and Stefan stare at each other, you can see the hearts in their eyes as they show in movies, as I turn my head towards the front I catch a glimpse of Matt looking at Elena and Stefan with sadness and worry. "Are we disturbing you Mr.Salvatore... Ms.Gilbert?" Mr.Tanner asks and Elena shakes her head as the bell rang.

I go back home so that I can finish my homework before attending the Comet thing tonight. I am walking downstairs to go to the town's square when I see Jeremy leave out the door and hear someone sigh. Walking into the kitchen I see Aunt Jenna sitting at the island looking a bit disappointed. "Hey, is everything okay?" I ask sitting down next to her. "Am I a bad guardian?" She asks sounding very vulnerable. "What? No, of course not. You're just new at this and if this is about Jer then just give him the time he'll be fine soon. Don't worry so much, he's just a moody teenager going through an odd phase. Plus he's just trying to cope in his own way." I tell her while opening my arms to hug her. She hugs me back tightly while crying a bit, grieving her sister. After she stops crying I ask if she will be okay and tell her I was going to the see the comet when she assures me she just needs some sleep.

It was the night of the comet today, which means a comet would pass over Mystic Falls after 145 years, so everyone was gathering at the town's square. That's where I was heading, I see Tyler and Matt near a bench and approach them, "Hey guys." I greet them. "Hey" Matt greets while handing me a candle. "May I have the honor of lighting your candle, oh Queen" Tyler says with an overdramatic bow, "Of course peasant," I reply as dramatically as possible while Matt laughs at us. We talk for a while and then decide to go to The Grill as Tyler is hungry (he's always hungry) and is joined by my sister and her flock. Jeremy comes towards the table, "Hey has anyone seen Vicki?" Jer asks. Tyler being the ass he sometimes replies, "You're her stalker you tell us." That comment earns him an elbow in the ribs hard. "No Jer, why?" I ask him seeing that he's very worried and clearly upset. "I can't find her anywhere," Jer says worriedly. Again Tyler gives his stupid input instead of helping. "She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry pill pusher seems like you've been replaced." Ty says sarcastically and it is Elena's turn to question. "What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asks. Okay does no one care Vicki's missing?? "That's enough. Vicki is missing you can fight later and Elena you can lecture Jeremy later too. For now, let's go find Vicki. Okay?" I say and Matt gives me a grateful look while Elena glares and Jeremy looks relieved.

We all set out to find her; Elena drags Jer with her, knowing her I follow them to make sure they don't kill each other. "So that's your game now, dealing?" Elena basically accuses instead of asking. See these type of things cause fights between them, I mean it's clear as a day Jeremy likes Vicki and here she would rather be interrogating him than helping him find the love of his life and then she wonders why he never talks to her. "I'm not dealing," Jer says, yeah right I think to myself. "Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact." Elena says. Oh my god. Stop, just stop Elena; I scream in my head. "You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already! At least Elle seems to understand." Jer shouts. Woah, don't include me. Cue to death glare from my dear sister. "We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me." Elena says more like orders Jer to choose. Wow. Time to stop this. "Hey! What the hell Elena, just stop. Let him do what he wants and grieve in his own way, not everyone can just write in a book and pretend everything is ok. So just stop, Jer and I are going to find Vicki and you can leave since you clearly don't care whether or not she lives." I tell her with a glare of my own. I don't wait for her to reply and take Jeremy's hand and lead the way.

We are walking back to The Grill since Matt texted saying Stefan found Vicki roaming around. Jeremy hasn't said a word since the fight and I was getting worried. Just as I was about to say something probably stupid, Jer stops us and envelopes me in a hug, "Thanks." Jer says and his voice was barely a whisper "No problem, besides sisters aren't only there to annoy you, you know." I say back and he finally laughs. I can't help but want to sketch him, he rarely smiles anymore.

While Jer is talking to Vicki, I am talking to Matt. "You're going to be okay, right?" I ask him knowing he'll drown in stress to help Vicki. He smiles a bit and nods his head, "Yeah I am, you're a great friend you know. What would I do without you?" He asks rhetorically. "Crash and burn," I reply with a small smile and laugh with him; as he knows about my crazy obsession with Supernatural. I bid him and Vicki goodnight and Jer and I walk home while talking about how he was considering joining an Art Class. After reaching home we both say goodnight and I go to my room and fall asleep after changing clothes.


	4. Chapter 3 - Friday Nights Bite

Since Matt can't drive me to school today, I am stuck with Bonnie and Elena and guess what they're talking about... Stefan obviously. "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie says. Seriously? Why do they have to talk? "You were the one who said to go for it," Elena says with disbelieve and I think; well maybe you should stop taking advice about a relationship from a single girl. "Now I'm saying take it slow," Bonnie says making me suspicious. She seems to really dislike Stefan, but why? "Why the about-face?" Elena asks and I cheer; Go, Elena!! I need answers."It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie says and I almost groan. Okay, answers can wait. "Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena says and I've never been so happy to see the school before.

I spot Tyler and Matt tossing a ball around and talk about their favorite topic and you guessed it, right people, it's the great Elena Gilbert. I am sketching Tyler when I notice Tyler backing up and throwing the ball straight at Stefan, but it is surprising to see Stefan turn just in time and tosses the ball back at Ty with a force that isn't quite possible for a human to possess.

Currently, I am sitting in Mr. Tanner's class as he looks for his next victim and bores the whole class to death. "World war II ended in...Did anyone get anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Mr.Tanner really needs to get more interesting methods.

"Psst. FYI...Our team sucks. They could use you." Elena says and she needs to learn to whisper too. But that's not entirely a lie. "Can't," Stefan says. But that totally is a lie. Mr.Tanner looks around, "Pearl Harbor?" He questions while looking for prey. While Stefan answers Elena, "I'm a loner." Yeah sure. "Miss Gilbert?" Mr.Tanner says. She's going to get Tanner this should be fun. "Hmm?" Elena replies smartly. "Pearl Harbor?" Mr.Tanner asks and I know that Elena doesn't know "Um..." She awkwardly trails off. See told you. I'm talking to myself, Wow. "December 7, 1941," Stefan answers instead. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mr.Tanner says sarcastically. Oh, this is going to be awesome. "Anytime," Stefan replies with sass. "Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall." Mr.Tanner asks. Come on Stef you can do it. 

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan replies.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." Mr.Tanner continues not backing down.

"1964." 

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

" '68." 

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

" Korean War."

"1950 to 1953." Stefan replies and I start to get a little bored.

For someone who is getting beat by his own student, Mr.Tanner seems really happy. "Ha! It ended in '52." He exclaims loudly. Oh, I see. "Uh, actually, sir, it was '53," Stefan replies. He's right, not that I would say it out loud Mr.Tanner can hold a grudge.  
"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Mr.Tanner demands to look really pissed.  
"It was 19...53." Some students replied. Yes someone finally tannered Tanner.

I sit on the bleachers watching Matt and Tyler practice and sketching them. I feel a shadow loom over me and turn my head to see Stefan there, "Hey." He greets, "Hey lover boy." I reply teasingly. He just gives a chuckle and looks out towards the field with longing in his eyes. "Why don't you try out? You seem to really want to be there." I asked curious to see what else he could do before placing the pieces together. "I don't think Tanner will let me on the team seeing as I insulted him in front of the whole class." Stefan protests. "The only time success comes before work is in the dictionary, Stefan," I tell him all knowingly. He looks up and protests weakly once more, "What about Tyler and Matt? They don't seem to like me very much." He says sounding like a child. "Okay, now you're just making excuses to yourself besides haven't you heard?  
First, the ignore   
Then they laugh at you  
Then they fight you  
Then you win."  
I tell him in a matter of fact way. "Gandhi? Okay, but if they kill me there on the field you'll be to blame." Stefan says and we both laugh, he then stands up with a determined face, "Good luck, oh and just agree with whatever he says." I tell him, he smiles at me and runs towards Mr.Tanner. I smile when I see Stefan run towards the locker room and give him a thumbs up when he looks towards me. I watch as he runs into the field and they start playing. Suddenly Tyler rams into Stefan with so much force I think he might have broken a bone or something, but Stefan just gets up and dusts himself off as nothing happened.

After school, I go towards The Falls to sketch the skyline or the big oak trees. I have always enjoyed coming here since I found a special place for myself on the edge of a small cliff when I was 7 and had run away from home because of a fight I had with mom and dad. Since then I always come here in search of peace or when I just want to be alone. When I finish it, I realize how dark it is and decide to go home.

When I enter, I am surprised to see Stefan and some stranger on the couches. "Uh, hi?" I ask a little confused. "Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother" The hot blue-eyed stranger greets me, "And you must be Arielle." He continues while my brain screams stalker alert. "That's right, nice to meet you, I didn't know there was a party....?" I trail off realizing this is an Elena thing. "No it was just a small get together and we are leaving in a few minutes, right Damon?" Stefan says stiffly as a board and looks about ready to slap his brother with a truck repeatedly. "Oh okay, Goodnight I guess, again nice meeting you Damon. Bye." I say and feel like I could cut the tension with a blunt knife. Seriously. I receive a good night from both and nice to meet you too from Damon.

I literally run into my room and lock it. I just feel like fear struck me for no reason I just know I can't trust the Salvatore's and I know they are hiding something that I am going to find out. I just need a few more pieces to solve the puzzle. 

Since I am tired I just change and write what I had observed and heard about them.   
Super Strength.  
Great Reflexes.  
Start of animal attacks after their arrival.   
Maybe super healing.  
And go to sleep.

It is the first game of the season and Mr.Tanner is giving a speech. As the speech ends I go to look for Ty and Matt to wish them luck for the game. I finally find Tyler but he is heading towards my obviously high brother with Vicki behind him. I pick up my pace knowing they most probably will end up fighting.

"Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." I hear Tyler say to Jer. Angered Jer hits him and they start fighting. As Tyler is about to hit Jer again Stefan comes in, "Hey, he's down enough." Stefan says and lifts Ty off of Jer. Tyler strikes Stefan but he doesn't even flinch and Tyler looks at him scared. "No, Jer stop," I scream as I see him grab a broken glass to strike Tyler.

"I'm fine," Jer tells Elena. "Yeah, you smell fine." She accuses again. What's with her and accusing? "Okay how about I take care of Jer while you take care of your boyfriend? Okay? Come on Jer." I say and sit Jeremy nearby and go to retrieve a first aid kit. After helping Jeremy, I decided to look for Tyler to give him a piece of my mind. I am heading towards the locker room when I hear Stefan, "No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan says with total confidence and what he said clicks. Oh my god, I quickly and quietly find a place to hide. I then see Mr.Tanner come in, "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" He shouts. Should I do something? I mean I'm not a hero. "If that's my humanity...then what's this?" Damon says and kills Mr.Tanner and I quickly cover my mouth to stop the scream that was threatening to escape.

I am still standing in shock that I don't even notice them both leave, it doesn't even register that I am screaming until I feel arms wrap around me and I start trashing about before I hear Matt's voice, "Hey, it's just me, Ari calm down." In response, I just bury my face in the crook of his neck and let out a sob.

Matt had called 911 and was still holding me as the police asked questions. I was sitting on the bleachers and Jer comes and tells me Jenna is here to pick us up. It is as though my brain had stopped and I have become numb. As soon as we reach home I lock my room and start drawing his face.

I let out all my emotions in one picture, it helps me get my emotions under control. I can't sleep, I keep tossing and turning as the same scene plays in front of my eyes. So I decided to find everything about the creatures the Salvatore are. 

Damon had veins under his eyes and he drank Mr.Tanner's blood. Super strength, 145 years of living, fast healing and great reflexes, it all made sense now. Vampires. I remembered my father telling me stories about the old Mystic Falls legends, he had told me about the journals, only I thought they were stories at that time. I find the journals in my parent's room and start reading, I have to know all I can about them.


	5. Chapter 4 - Family Ties

After staying up all night reading different journals I found out that their weakness is a plant called vervain, they can be killed using wooden stakes and that sunlight burns them, which is confusing but not my main concern.

I know Zach Salvatore grows vervain since mom had sent me a few times to get it for her, she would drink vervain tea regularly now I know why. I have to figure out how to get it from Zach since I can't actually tell him I want it is for protection even if he does know about vampires. Apparently, there is also a council that kills vampires and covers up supernatural activities. After a lot of thinking and just sitting around, I decided to get ready for the day. 

As I walk downstairs I hear Elena and Aunt Jenna talking about the news guy. "Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Elena exclaims and I groan in disgust. And think no he's not Elena. "He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" Jenna exclaims. I see Elena polishing our family heirlooms. "I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood, she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena informs Jenna. Right founder's party. Wait that means the boarding house will be empty since everyone will be at the party, it's a great opportunity to get vervain. "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asks as he walks in."You're not gonna find out." Elena says sternly. Ugh, seriously he's just joking, hopefully. "That stuff is mom and dads. You can't just give it away." Jer retorts. While I think; I need a plan. Maybe I can wait outside the Salvatore house around 8 and wait till everyone leaves and then search around the house. Okay, I should probably get some wooden stakes, just in case. Where can I find them, I obviously can't carve one and I highly doubt people sell stakes. Mom and dad could have had some, seeing as they a part of the council.

I reach my parent's room, it's odd I haven't been in here since their death. Okay focusing on the matter at hand, where would someone hide stakes? Probably a hidden compartment, after checking the drawers and finding no such thing I sit down thinking where else I should look, it clicks that I didn't look in the closet.

I am shocked even though I was looking for this exactly. I grab two stakes and stash them in my bag. It is afterward that I realize I don't know how to protect myself let alone use a stake. I decided to look around town for some sort of classes for defense or to help me build my strength. I first have to do something else though, I go to Elena's room and find the heirloom box and take the pocket watch, it is supposed to belong to Jer as he is the firstborn son. As I am preparing to leave I hear the doorbell and see Jer answer the door and soon Elena joins and hands over the box. 

I leave the house and start walking around town and finally after an hour finds a self-defense class and sign up. Since the class was about to begin I stay and observe while practicing a bit. After that, I go to an arena of sorts where I have seen people shoot guns and even bow and arrows since there is a compressed bow in the compartment I thought I should at least try to learn. I inquire a bit and find out people can learn to shoot with a compressed bow there and quickly join the class.

After this, I go to The Grill for some food and see Jer there. "Hey", I greet him as I sit down opposite him. "Hey, where were you?" He asks while smiling a bit. "Just around town I was bored," I reply and he laughs at my answer as he knows it was very common for me to walk around town. "What's wrong?" I ask as he seems a little upset. "It's Elena she accused me of not only stealing the pocket watch but also trying to sell it for pot. And Vicki, she's pushing me away now that Tyler's paying attention to her." Jer tells me with a sad undertone. "Just ignore Elena, you know how she is. And don't worry about Vicki, it's not like you need her when you have such an amazing sister." I tell him and he just laughs again and I order food for both of us. "So are you going to the Founder's Party today?" He asks me. "Really? Do you know me at all? Besides I'm just going to find a quiet place and sketch or something." I tell him before handing him the watch. He smiles at me gratefully. Our food arrives and we eat quietly before we both go our separate ways.

I'm seriously reconsidering, I forgot how big it was. Okay well I know it's somewhere in the basement since that's where Zach always went while I waited in the living room. Since it was only around 7:30, I go to the side of the house and find a place to hide. I put the gloves I had bought on, I don't think vampires would look for fingerprints but better safe than sorry. After waiting for about nearly an hour all three Salvatore's finally left. I head silently to the basement and start looking, I don't have time to waste since I can't risk getting caught. I open the first door and am shocked to see a cell of sorts. Okay, creepy. Moving ahead to the next door I find the plant growing in abundance under bright light and pluck a few and put them in the box I had bought with me.

I then quickly close the door and move up the stairs and then start heading out. I mentally start cheering and almost run into Zach. Oh shit! is the only thing running through my head as I search for a valid reason for being here. "Arielle, what are you doing here?" Zach asks me with suspicion. Come on, come on. "Oh hey Zach, I was looking for Stefan. I needed to talk to him about an assignment we have together. And the door was open so.... sorry?" I tell him while smiling apologetically. I do have an assignment with Stefan so it was true and that means no loopholes, that is if he believes me. "Oh he isn't here, he's at the Founder's Party," Zach answers with the littlest of smiles. Yay, he believes me. "Oh right, I forget that people do go to these things. Sorry for coming in unannounced. I'll leave now, can you just tell him to call or something?" I ask with a smile that was somewhere in between nervous and awkward. "Yeah, of course, and it's alright I guess I should remember locking the door." He replies. His answer was odd and he was standing stiffly. "Right, bye Zach and sorry again." I apologize and start towards the door quickly. "Be careful, bye," Zach says. Oh my god, that was close. 

As soon as I get home I change before finding accessories for the vervain. Since I like trying DIY I already have a lot of handmade accessories, a bracelet for Jeremy, an anklet for Aunt Jenna, two more bracelets for Matt and Tyler and two different necklaces for Elena and I. I simply put vervain inside mine and Elena's necklace. And dipped the bracelets and anklet in concentrated vervain and let them dry. I put them all in my bag and go to sleep since I have to wake up early to start jogging and then go for the self-defense class.


	6. Chapter 5 - You're Undead To Me

I wake up at 5 and couldn't go back to sleep no matter what I did so I decided to just get ready and go for my defense classes. After a lot of walking, I finally reach. Let me tell you fighting and archery is not as easy as it seems in movies, seriously my whole body hurts and I feel like never going back there. 

I wanna fall asleep so bad but I have school, so here I am walking around like a zombie looking for coffee. By that I mean I am sitting on the island looking at the coffee pot, feeling way too tired to walk up and actually get some. Suddenly there's coffee in front of me, " Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I ask Jer as he stands in front of me with his own coffee. "You would love anyone who gave you coffee in the morning," Jer says with a laugh. "No, that's not true if my enemy got me coffee I would probably question if it has poison in it and then think 'Oh who cares its coffee I'll happily die for it' and then chug it. Why are you still here anyways school starts in 10 minutes?" I ask happily sipping my coffee. "I was hoping you'd give me a ride." He tells me after he finishes laughing at my reply. "Well then let's go. Oh, I made this for you, promise me you'll wear it every day." I order him while handing him his bracelet. "Yes, ma'am." He says while trying to bow, keyword being trying as he just falls down. "At least help me up." He shouts at me as I walk out the door laughing.

We finally reach school with 2 minutes to spare and Jeremy is still pouting (which he has done the whole way here) and I am trying not to laugh at him. "Oh come on, how long are you going to be mad?" I ask him with a teasing tone. "You laughed at me and didn't even help me up, even though I got you morning coffee," Jer replies with a childish tone and pout. "Okay, I'm sorry it was just very funny and I'll get you some pills if you forgive me," I tell him seriously. "Really?" Jer asks me skeptically. "No, but I will get you ice cream," I tell him with a wide grin. "Fine we have a deal," Jer replies and we both shake hands acting as though we were making a peace pact after years of fighting before we both couldn't do it anymore and start laughing.

I start looking for Matt and Tyler, to give them their bracelets. But I couldn't find them and instead found Caroline, oh this bad. She just walks right past me looking really upset. I question if I should go after her, okay I'm going. "Hey, Care." I greet; even though we aren't great friends we used to be before she started hanging out with Elena and Bonnie and became popular. "Oh hey Ari, what's up?" Care questions. "Nothing I just wanted to ask if everything is okay," I tell her with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling like I'm going insane or something." She says almost on the verge of tears. I don't know what to do so I just hug her, she would always say it made her feel better when she would sneak into my room at night if her parents fighting at home. "Thanks, Ari, I'm sorry for ignoring you." She says and her voice is muffled since she has her head buried in my neck. "It's okay, we can be friends again if you want," I tell her since I've really missed her. "Yeah, I would like that." She tells me smiling and stepping out of the hug. "Well to mark our new friendship, here," I tell her as I hand her the necklace I was going to give to Elena. "Thanks, it's beautiful," Care says almost crying again, just for a different reason. "As long as you wear it, I'll know we are friends and will always have each other back," I tell her and we hug once more before heading to class as the bell had rung. 

School is over so I go back home and start my homework. I have decided to take my classes twice a day as I couldn't even hurt a punching bag, which leads me to believe that Stefan faked hurt in the cemetery. I get ready for my classes and jog all the way there as the trainer has told me to. For the second time today I feel like I'm going to die, my whole body hurts. I decide to take a nice bath to relax my self and trust me it helps. I go to sleep after changing into some sweats and a t-shirt.

The next day I wake up and repeat my routine of jogging, going to the class, coming back and taking a shower. After the shower I get ready for the Sexy Suds Car Wash, I wear a two-piece bikini and shorts and a large t-shirt over it. I take my bag since I still have to give Matt and Tyler their bracelets. I find Matt washing a car and staring at Elena (I swear it's his favorite hobby.) "If you stare long and hard enough you might be able to burn holes in their skull." I tell him seriously as though I'm instructing him. "Very funny Ari, besides I wouldn't be joking since Caroline is heading this way and you're wearing shorts and a shirt." He says and I pale at that, Caroline is a perfectionist and will kill me with her heels if necessary. "Before you scold me, I got up late and I just arrived and I was just going to take off my shirt and shorts," I tell Care as soon as she is in the hearing distance with a sorry smile. She stares at me for two minutes before announcing, "Well, I'm waiting." Okay, odd, I take off my t-shirt and shorts and let out a sigh of relief when Caroline gives a nod of approval. I wash a car with Matt and after we are done I give him his bracelet and make him promise to always wear it.

As soon as I step into the house my phone rings. "Hello?" I greet and think that I should probably start checking the caller id. "Hey Elle, can you come to pick me up?" Jer says into the phone. "Of course Jer, where are you?" I ask him as I try to put on jeans, when I can't I just glare at it as if that would help. I can't multitask at all. "I'm in the woods near the cemetery." He says and my brain freezes. Huh? "What the hell are you doing there? Do you not watch the news at all?" I practically yell at him."I'm sorry okay, I'll explain everything just please come and pick me up." He says sounding scared. "Yeah don't worry I'll be there in 5. Can you get to the gate of the cemetery?" I ask him a bit worried now. "Yeah, I'll wait there." Jer agrees. "Okay be a careful bye," I tell him. "Bye, just get here soon." He says sounding scared out of his mind.

I reach the cemetery in 5 minutes and find Jer standing outside. As soon as he sees my car I can tell he is relieved. "So what were you doing in the woods?" I ask as soon as he gets in, although I have a fair idea due to the odd smells that invaded my senses as he closed the door. "You know just because I don't condemn you for using drugs, doesn't mean I like you using them or going into the woods for them," I tell him feeling a little lost at whether or not it was right to leave him be. "I know, I'm sorry I promise you, I'll try not to use them. And I didn't want to go there, Vicki dragged me." He says seeming to actually mean it. "It's okay and doesn't stop because of me Jer, you should stop for yourself and because you understand they do more harm than help," I tell him as I squeeze his hand for, well whatever he needs right now. After that, we both sit in silence for most of the ride.

As we reach home Jer follows me to my room. He sits beside me looking at the floor thinking about something. "I don't know how to stop Elle, will you help me?" Jer says after a while seeming hopeless or defeated in himself. "Of course Jer, I'll always be here. And I don't think there is some actual way that has been written to stop, but we can try. You can come to me if you ever feel the urge to use drugs, we can talk or just sit and give each other company. Or you can draw as you used. You have to find on your own what helps you. But you can count on me whenever you need someone." I tell him and hug him and he starts to cry, we just sit like that for some time and after a while, his cries quiet down. He sleeps in my room, just like we used to when we were kids.


	7. Chapter 6 - Lost Girls

I wake up to my alarm at 5 and change into some leggings and t-shirt and start to jog to my defense class. Today the trainer is teaching how to handle an attack from behind. It was a tiny success I actually landed one hit, trust me it's a success. After that, I go to my archery class, which I'm becoming good at. 

I finally get home and am seriously tired, so I just collapse on my bed. When I wake up again it is afternoon and there is a commotion downstairs. When I reach the living room, I see Stefan, Elena, Matt, Vicki, and Jer all staring at the TV that was showing about the murders that happened at the cemetery. "She's really messed up," Matt tells Stefan. "Hey is everything okay? Vicki, you look sick." I ask very concernedly. "Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Stefan tells everyone. What? Wouldn't she know if she's fine or not? Whatever, I pretend to go to the kitchen so I can hear what they are saying. 

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asks. Straight to the point. "Yeah," Stefan replies vaguely. "What is it?" Elena questions impatiently. "She's transitioning," Stefan tells her. Oh my God. "Transitioning to what?" Elena asks and I almost shout; a unicorn dimwit. "A vampire." Stefan answers. How is he not tired of her questions? "What?" Elena asks again. Keep up, Elena. "Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan the professor replies. "H-how does she do that?" Elena asks and I realize that she is not prepared. She has to sacrifice a soul in a ritual. Seriously does she know anything? "She has to feed on human blood," Stefan says, ever the patient one. "And what if she doesn't?" Elena questions. She dies, at least according to the journals."She'll die. She may only have a few hours." Stefan says sadly. See I told you. "She's upstairs with him right now," Elena states the obvious. "It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan assures her. "So when is she gonna know?" Elena asks. Geez, she asks so many questions. "Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan the professor explains. I'm so sleep-deprived. "The same choice you made?" Elena accuses. Harsh.

Suddenly Vicki comes down followed by Jer. I go to stand next to him. "She was fine, and then she just...she just freaked out," Jer explains. "I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt says hurriedly. "Want me to come with you?" I ask Matt, he could use help. "Thanks, Ari." He replies and I know he's grateful. "I'll just get a jacket I'll see you outside," I tell him."I can track her." Stefan says to Elena. Creepy Stef is really creepy. "Go." Elena orders. Geez, he's not a dog. "Don't worry we'll find her," I tell Jer as I hug him, he returns it and I go after giving him a small smile.

"Maybe we should start by checking at the places she usually goes to," I suggest as Matt starts his truck. "Yeah, that's a great idea. Maybe The Grill, our house too." He says. "Yeah, I think we should check the cemetery too you know she could be sad about her friends..?" I trail off with a question. "Yeah, a good idea. Okay, we could start at the cemetery and then The Grill." Matt quickly rushes out. "Or you could drop me off at the cemetery and then you could go to The Grill and head off home if you don't see her there and I'll call if I find her at the cemetery," I tell him. I don't know why I suggested that. "That's a great plan. Thanks so much, Ari, call me if you find her." Matt tells me as we reach the cemetery. "Of course, be careful," I tell him as I get out of the truck.

I watch as he leaves in his truck. You can do this I tell myself and start to walk. I have been walking for some time and am pretty sure I am lost until I hear voices. You don't follow voices in a cemetery Arielle, I tell myself as I start following the voices. As I get closer I see Stefan, Damon and whom I assumed to be Vicki. "It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring." Damon says to Stefan and I can see the Gilbert watch next to Logan's body. I want it pretty stupid I know. Especially with two vampires and another soon to be vampire around, but I am pretty close to Logan so I start to walk slowly towards his body. Vicki is staring at Logan's body too, but for a totally different reason. It's not worth the risk. So I slowly start backing up and look for a way out.

I am walking home and have already called Matt to tell him Vicki wasn't at the cemetery. As soon as I reach home I see Stefan about to leave. "Oh my God, Stefan are you okay?" I ask since I can see blood on his shirt and it was the common reaction. "Yeah it's just a stupid prank Damon played, did you find Vicki?" Stefan replies. Nice save. "No we didn't, are you okay? You seem upset." I ask him concerned. He did, he looked depressed. "Oh, yeah Elena and I broke up. I'll be fine and I hope you find Vicki." Stefan replies while attempting to smile. Typical Elena if it gets difficult just dump the guy. "Do you want to come in, have coffee or something and talk? I'm a pretty good listener." I tell him with a smile of my own. What am I doing? He's a killer, a vampire. And I'm just a hormonal teenager apparently. I just like the butterflies he gives me and maybe with Elena gone I could actually have a chance. "Thanks, that would be great."

We both go to the kitchen and I start making hot chocolate. "So what happened? Why did you guys break up." I ask as I set down our mugs. "She was upset about my past and that I hid secrets from her. And Damon has been feeding into those things. I don't know what I expected though Damon always does that, he ruins everything." Stefan rants. Wow, I didn't think he would tell me all that. "Well you obviously don't hide secrets that are basically lying and no relationship built on lies lasts long. And if she doesn't like your past then she doesn't actually like you, you're supposed to like every aspect of the person you want to be with even their flaws. I'm sorry I know said I would listen, okay now I'll only listen." I rant in return. "No it's fine that's actually a good point and you're a pretty good listener. Listen to thanks for this, but I should get going." Stefan says while smiling gratefully. Yeah probably and avoid me too cause I won't be able to do that. "Yeah of course and it's nothing I'm always here to listen. Bye Stef, goodnight." I tell him as I collect the cups and put them in the dishwasher. "Goodnight and thanks for the offer." He says and I walk him to the door, before going to my room and deciding to call it a night. 

There is a knock at my door and I open it to see Jer. "Hey, everything okay?" I ask as he comes in and sits on my bed. "Yeah, I just wanted to know if you found her." He says looking really upset and a bit scared too. "No Jer, sorry but don't worry we'll find her soon. You wanna stay here tonight?" I ask him. "Thanks that would be great Elle." He says and lays down under the covers and I do the same. "Do you really think she'll be okay?" Jer asks me. "Yeah, she's a tough girl Jer, she'll be just fine. Get some sleep, you can help find her tomorrow okay?" I reassure him. "You're probably right and yeah I could go help. Night Elle." Jer agrees. "Night Jer," I tell him. Jeremy was out like a light, but I couldn't sleep all I could think about was Vicki now being a vampire and Damon now having the watch. 

Since my mind wouldn't shut down, I take out my laptop and the few journals I have kept in my room and start to look for what all Jonathan Gilbert made. After about two hours my eyes started to droop so I shut down my laptop and hide the journals along with my own little journal about the supernatural and go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7 - Haunted

I wake up in the morning to see Jer is still asleep. I slowly and quietly slip out of bed and get ready for a self-defense class, like yesterday I again jog all the way to the class. I thought the pain would be less after every class but no it just keeps getting worse. I don't think I can drive all the way to school. When I enter my room I see Jer was still asleep, so being the nice sister I am I put my MP3 player on the highest volume before putting on some rock band. As the music starts Jeremy falls off the bed and tries to sit up from the horrible wake up call. I start laughing and run into the bathroom as soon as I see him look at me. I take a shower and try to get Jer's face as he fell down out of my head. 

When I get downstairs Jer is making coffee and giving me small glares. I am actually shocked that he is already dressed and looks like he is going somewhere. "Good morning Jer." I greet him with the biggest smile possible just to annoy him a bit. All he does is glare back. "Okay, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I ask with a small pout. "Only if you do me a favor," Jer replies with a smile. Sneaky little jerk. "What do you want?" I ask him seriously. "I'm going to look for Vicki, will you cover for me?" He asks me. Well, that explains his readiness. "Sure. Don't worry we'll find her. I'm going to help Matt go look for her later. She'll be fine." I say and am really tempted to tell him everything, but I shouldn't. "Thanks, Elle. I hope we find her and she's okay." Jer says with a worried smile. Me too. All I could do was smile at him. 

The whole day at school I couldn't help but think about Vicki and if she's okay. I know she was an addict would that change how she adapts? Or if anyone like Logan or the council found out about her? I hope Stefan and Damon can help her, even though I don't really trust either of them, I just hope for Vicki's, Matt's and even Jer's sake they can help her. For a minute I think about going to the boarding house and checking on her but that would create a lot of suspicions. Since school was over I decided to go to the Donovan house."Hey Matt." I greet as soon as he opens the door."Hey Ari, what are you doing here?" Matt asks ending with a yawn. He looks like he hasn't slept at all or even eaten."You won't even let me in?" I ask before barging in. "Sorry," Matt replies. He looks like a lost puppy. "Sit, I'll make you something to eat," I tell him as we walk into the kitchen. "Ari I'm not hungry." Matt insists. Really? You look starved. "Matt you won't be able to help Vicki or even look for her if you are sick yourself. Just eat and then we can both go down to the station or look around town once more if you want. Okay?" I tell him while making a simple sandwich and coffee for him. "Okay you're right, thanks," Matt says. "You're welcome besides I'm always right," I tell him and call Jer while Matt eats and he tells me they haven't found anything yet. Once Matt is done we both go to the station. "Hi Sheriff Forbes, we wanted to know if you found anything about Vicki's whereabouts?" Matt asks and Liz looks up at us. "I'm sorry Matt, but no we haven't. Don't worry we're not giving up. We'll find her." Liz replies with a kind smile. I hug Matt as his eyes start to water. "Thanks, Liz. Please let us know if we can help." I tell her. Liz nods and I take Matt out of the station. When we reach his truck I wrap my arms around him and feel him do the same with a tight grip. He doesn't cry just holds onto me and I feel guiltier every second. "How about we go back and you can rest for some time? Then we'll go look for her?" I suggest. It is almost sunset and I just want him to rest a bit. "Okay. But don't you want to go to the Halloween party?" Matt asks me. "Matt, finding Vicki is more important and I hate parties anyways. So let's go." I tell him and he smiles at me. We drive in silence and when we reach I send Matt to his room and start to clean up a bit. 

I had cleaned the living room and decide to make something for us to eat since we will have to walk a lot later. I start to make us some pasta and salad, just as I am about to go wake Matt; he walks into the kitchen looking a lot better than he did earlier. "Hey, I made us something to eat. We'll need a lot of energy for the search so.." I tell him. "Thanks, Ari, for the food and helping me find Vicki and cleaning up too," Matt replies sounding small. He looks a bit guilty which I ignore. "No problem Matt, you're my best friend it's the least I could do," I tell him and we sit and eat and at one point we even joke around. I had put a little vervain in his water mostly because I'm paranoid and also because I hope it will stop Vicki from drinking his blood. As we are getting ready to leave we both hear the doorbell and I really wish it wasn't Liz with bad news. 

I stay in the kitchen cleaning up when I hear the doorbell ring a second time. This time I go towards the door and see Matt and Vicki. "Can I see her please?" I hear a voice ask Matt. "Don't let him in. I don't want him in here." Vicki tells Matt hurriedly. "Did he do something to you?" Matt asks looking concerned. "No, I just don't want him in here," Vicki explains. Who is it? "Just let me come in so I can explain myself." The voice from outside says again, which I recognize to be Stefan's. "Look, I don't know what's going on but I think you should leave now." Matt declares. I decided to let Matt do what he wants. "Matt.," Stefan says seeming really desperate, can't blame him Vicki could seriously hurt someone. "Please, now, Stefan," Matt says before closing the door. "Hey Vick, are you okay?" I ask Vicki when Stefan is gone. "Oh Ari, hey yeah I'm fine," Vicki replies uncertainly. "Okay, do you want something? I could make you something to eat?" I ask her not knowing what to do. "No Ari thanks but I'm just gonna go get some rest," Vicki says with a smile. "Okay, hope you feel better," I tell her as she leaves. "Want me to leave?" I ask Matt knowing he wants to talk to Vicki alone. "What? No Ari, of course not." Matt says. "Matt it's okay call me if you need anything," I tell him and hug him goodbye. 

When I reach home I hear Elena say, "...Jer, it's for the best." Seriously how stupid is she? "Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best" Jer tells her before looking back at his phone. I have a feeling he was talking to Vicki. "Hey, Vicki's fine she's at home with Matt," I tell Jer as I sit on one of the sofas. "Hey, Elle and I know we're going to meet at the Halloween party," Jer tells me. Knew it. "Oh okay. How about some hot chocolate or coffee?" I ask him wanting him to drink some vervain. "Sure hot chocolate sounds great," Jer tells me with a smile. I make us both some with a little vervain in both.

I had decided to go to the party initially but changed my mind and dressed in some workout clothes and decided to go train. I need to be prepared, I don't even know how many vampires are there in the town. So I decide to not take any risks at all. I was done with my defense class when Matt called me. 

Matt told me that Stefan was harassing Vicki and needed me to come there. So I start walking to the school which was only 5 minutes away. I call Jer and tell him to call me if he sees Vicki since Matt was looking for her. He texts me saying they were near the school buses. I text Matt and tell him I'll look around the school and he should look inside. When I reach I see Vicki bite Jer before she suddenly draws back and screams. I reach them and inject Vicki with some vervain I had filled in an injection (which I stole from my dad's supplies that he kept at home.) And check over Jer as Vicki falls to the ground hopefully unconscious. 

Just as I am about to check Elena and Stefan come running over. Stefan is looking over Vicki while Elena is annoying Jer. When Stefan is done he looks up at me then to the injection still in my hand and I shake my and silently beg him not to say anything. "Oh my god, is she okay?" I hear. Right, Jer is still here. "Yeah, probably the punch or maybe something she took before coming here," I tell Jer when both Elena and Stefan freeze up. "Oh, yeah maybe," Jer says. He didn't sound convinced. After that we split up Elena and Stefan took Vicki after Stefan told Jer that he can help her with the addiction, even going as far as saying that he used to have the same problem, to think about it he could have had a blood addiction problem or something. I tell them to talk to Matt about it, I didn't want him to worry again. I text Matt and tell him he could trust Stefan. Jer and I leave for home.

"She bit me," Jer tells me as soon as we reach my room. "What? Jer what are you talking about?" I ask. Jer exposes his neck and repeats, "She bit me." I see two puncture wounds on his neck. I knew about it already. I saw her bite him. "Jer..." I start. "No, no don't lie to me. Please tell me." Jer says. He was really begging. "Okay, if you're sure," I tell him. Just as I am about to start telling him, Elena walks in "Hey, can I talk to Jer alone?" She asks while crossing her arms. Something is up. "Actually Jer is really tired and we were just gonna go to sleep," I say before Jer can say anything. "Right Jer?" I say while giving him a look. "Yeah, yeah we were just about to sleep." Jer agrees with me. We both then look at Elena. She looks angry, mostly at me which is normal she hates it when I get my way. She also didn't like that Jer and I are so close. She didn't say anything though and turns and leaves. "Tomorrow Jer, goodnight. You can sleep here again." I tell him with a stern look. "Okay, goodnight Elle," Jer replies.

Jer fell asleep soon enough. I hear a tap on my window after a while. I know it is Stefan and I have a lot to explain. "Hey," I say as I open my window for Stefan. "Hey." He greets. Awkward. "So....? Why did Elena want to talk to Jer alone? And don't lie." I ask him. "She wanted Damon to make him forget everything that happened tonight," Stefan says honestly. We were both on the balcony of my room. "She doesn't get to decide that Stefan. I hope you know I won't let that happen." I tell him with determination. He stares at me before replying, "Don't worry about it, I promise it won't happen. How do you know?" So I tell him how I had already suspected him and how I saw Damon kill Mr.Tanner, but I didn't tell him about the vervain. We sit in silence for some time. 

After a few more minutes he asks, "Why does Elena seem to dislike you?" I am shocked, no one actually takes notice of me or how Elena acts towards me. "I don't know. It's always been like that I guess. She doesn't like me or anything I do really. Ever since we were kids it's been like that. She would blame me for her mistakes or get me in trouble and things like that. I tried at first to make things work but after a while, I just gave up and moved on." I explain to him. He doesn't say anything after that, just stares at me. I couldn't take it anymore, "Well, I'm pretty tired so goodnight." I tell him. "Goodnight." He says and leaves and I finally start to breathe again. I go to my room and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 8 - 162 Candles

The next morning as I am getting ready for class all I can think about was how I will tell Jer about vampires and everything I know. He's supposed to worry about his scores and girls, not all this nonsense. As soon as I get home I shower and start the coffee. I have the Gilbert journals spread on my bed along with two cups of coffee. Soon enough I hear both Elena and Aunt Jenna leave and soon after Jer comes in. I motion him to sit and hand him a coffee. I start by showing him the journals and then telling what all I have seen, about Stefan, Damon and most importantly Vicki. I tell him how Damon had turned her and how Elena wanted him to forget. I tell him about vervain in his bracelet and hot chocolate which was why Vicki had screamed after biting him.

He just sits there for a few minutes and stares at the journals which were expected. "Jer you can't go confront Elena or anyone. If they know that you know about all this they'll try everything in their power to make sure you forget every single detail even with the vervain bracelet. Do you understand?" I ask him. He doesn't reply and for a moment I think he didn't hear me. "But why Elle this is so unfair can I at least talk to Vicki?" Jer asks sounding miserable. I don't think that is a good idea at all. "Maybe but not now. Right now Vicki has a lot to learn and she doesn't have much control. You can call and text but maybe avoid meeting her. Sorry, Jer." I tell him honestly. He looks down before giving a short okay and leaving. 

After the whole story telling, I go to The Grill mostly to eat and to meet Matt. I had texted him to meet me there, he was already in a booth when I reach. "Hey, loser." I greet him. Thankfully he didn't look like a zombie. "Hey, Ari." He greets me with a smile. "I already ordered for both us. Do you want to explain why you asked me to trust Stefan with my sister?" Matt asks me. I didn't think he would ask. "Look, Matt, Stefan has experience with the addiction thing and I really think he can help Vicki. He was an addict for some time too." I tell him. Guess that's the official story now, I should probably tell Stefan. "Does Elena know that?" Matt asks. Really Matt do you ever think outside Elena wonderland? "Yeah, besides shouldn't you be more about Vicki? Seriously, Matt, you need to move on." I tell him. He gives me a blank stare which I return with a look that says you know I'm right. He finally says, "I am worried about Vicki and you're probably right about Elena." That's the best I'm gonna get. After that, we talk about stupid school stuff and eat our food. I say bye to Matt and decide to go talk to Stefan. 

As I walk out I see Damon with Caroline. I rush to her side since I know he will try to compel her and that won't work because of the necklace I gave her. "Hey, Care. Hey Damon." I greet them as soon as I get to their side. I don't think Damon would try anything now, I don't know why I would think that. He happens to be a psychopath. "Hey, Ari" Caroline greets me with a hug. "Hello, Arielle." Damon greets with a somewhat annoyed smile. "So Care, I was thinking if you would want to go shopping?" I ask her. I can't believe I said that; on the positive side Caroline would never refuse shopping and on the other hand she will drag me around for hours. "Yeah, that sounds amazing. Let's go." She says and loops our hands and turns us towards the mall before Damon interrupts. "Hey, we were talking." His words are directed towards me and his eyes are filled with anger. I know he wouldn't risk exposing himself but I had to be careful. "You can talk later, shopping is very important right now," I tell him with a smile before waving goodbye and tugging Caroline with me. 

When we reach the mall Caroline asks me why we were shopping. I tell her we are there to buy Stefan a gift for his birthday which I for some reason remember. She gives me a look and then happily skips to the customization store which sells many different music-related merchandise too. Which is what I wanted. I want to give him a Bon Jovi related gift since he told me he loved the music they created. After hours well at least in my mind it was hours but according to Caroline it had only been half an hour, I decide on a locket which has a winged dagger heart on the outside and when opened reads Take my hand and we'll make it I swear. Hopefully, he'll like it. After promising Caroline I'll actually go shopping with her one day I leave for the Boarding House.

I reach after the about twenty-minute walk which is tiring. But hey at least it's a bit exercise and I really need it apparently. I hope Damon isn't home. I knock twice before the door is opened by a beautiful blonde. "Hi, is Stefan here?" I ask her. She stares at me a few seconds too long before gesturing me to come in. "I'm Lexi and you should be Elena." She says. I know we look alike but seriously we aren't identical twins. "Um, no my name's Arielle. I'm Stefan's friend and Elena is my sister." I inform her. She looks shocked at what exactly I have no idea. "Oh sorry, Stefan should be here soon," Lexi tells me. We reach the living room and we both sit down. This is so awkward is all I can think. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asks with a smile. "Yeah, water please," I tell her. She gets up and leaves to get it and I actually want to sigh in relief. She comes back and hands me the glass. "Hey, Arielle." Stefan greets as I finish my water and Lexi is getting ready to ask something. "Oh hey, Stefan. I wanted to talk to you. And give you this. Happy Birthday ." I say while handing him the gift. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to wrap it or anything," I tell him nervous as hell now for reasons unknown to me. "Thanks, Ari, I love it. And it's fine." He says while looking at it. "It actually opens too." I blurt out. Lexi was now beside him and looking at the locket too. After opening it and reading it he thanks me again and asks what I wanted to talk about. I look towards Lexi and then towards Stefan in a questioning manner. "It's fine Lexi is my best friend and she's only here for today," Stefan tells me. I decide to go with it. "Well, I wanted to know if Vicki was okay. And I thought you should know that I told Matt you used to be an addict and so you would be able to help Vicki." I tell him with an I'm the sorry look, well at least I hoped it was. Lexi looks like she wants to laugh and Stefan is just frozen, maybe he really was an addict. "Vicki's fine. And thanks we don't want to mess up our stories." He replies somewhat awkwardly. "Okay, I should go. By Stefan. Nice meeting you Lexi." I tell them after we stand there for a minute. They both say goodbye and I start out of the house. "Hey Arielle, wait," Lexi says as she appears in front of me. "Hey, so I was wondering if you would come to Stefan's party at The Grill today in the evening." She tells me as soon as she reaches. "Uh yeah sure. I'll see you there?" I ask her. "Yeah definitely," Lexi says as she hugs me and then leaves. Vampires.

It was around 8 and I am debating whether or not to go to The Grill. Mostly because I just got back from my classes and I feel like my arms and legs are about to fall off. But then I decide to go since I am pretty sure Damon will try something. I change into jeans and a t-shirt. I'm not a dress kind of a girl, I hate dresses. I drive to The Grill since I don't have any energy whatsoever to walk. The music is blasting and people are dancing and drinking and god knows what else. 

I see Lexi at the pool table with Stefan and decide to go meet her since she invited me. "Hey." I greet as I reach them. Lexi turns around and pulls me into a hug. She somehow convinced me to play with her against Stefan something along the lines of girl power I think. After we win twice I tell them I am going to get a drink. Lexi comes with me while she orders tequilas, I order an Oreo Shake. We both start talking again since we got to know each other a bit better during the pool games and sort of clicked. Elena comes suddenly and starts talking to Lexi which I couldn't hear. I start looking for Caroline and unwillingly find Damon. He is staring at Lexi as though waiting for something to happen. I don't know what came over me but I just had the urge to drag Lexi out of there, just like when I met Damon the first time and felt sudden fear. I tap Lexi's arm and tell her to follow me. We reach outside and I feel like I can finally breathe. "Lexi we have to leave, you can't go back in there." I rush out and start to tug her away. "Why? What's wrong? Hey Ari, just wait what's wrong?" Lexi asks. I don't have the time. "Look I promise I'll explain everything once we reach somewhere else okay? Please." I plead with her at this point. She finally nods and I start leading her towards the falls.

We reach after a long walk and I curse myself. "Okay, can you explain how?" She asks as soon as we sit on one of the huge stones. "Look I don't know how to explain it. It was just a feeling like something bad was going to happen to you." I tell her. She stares at me dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, I know it sounds stupid but it wasn't something I could ignore. I had a really strong feeling of fear when I first met Damon and all he did was greet me nothing else, nothing to trigger that feeling." I try my best to explain. "It's okay. But why did you think I was in danger?" Lexi asks. Well, at least she believes me. "It was just weird I was looking for Caroline and instead saw Damon and he was staring at you. And I suddenly just got the feeling." I tell her. We sit for a few minutes in silence before my phone rings. It was from Stefan. "It's for you," I tell Lexi handing her my phone. She starts talking while I start thinking about why I would get such feelings. I am bought out of my thoughts when Lexi taps me on my shoulder and says she was going to the Boarding House and asks if I want to go. I say no and hug her goodbye before starting my long walk back to The Grill. 

I reach The Grill and see a girl with Liz. She looks scared out of her mind. Damon is standing a bit behind them. And suddenly it clicks he was going to out Lexi as a vampire and get her killed for his crimes. I quickly enter my car and drive home. As soon as I reach I go to my room and change and fall into my bed. I need to figure out how and why I feel those things, which I leave for tomorrow since I am too tired. Before falling asleep I text Stefan telling him what I think Damon was going to do. I fall asleep almost immediately after turning off the bedside lamp.


	10. Chapter 9 - History Repeating

Waking up in the morning is becoming harder, after staring at the ceiling for a few minutes I finally get up and get dressed for my class. I jog to the class and start practicing immediately, thankfully I am getting better at defending myself and throwing punches. After failing miserably against my teacher Josh who really enjoys my misery and is becoming a friend I head for archery which I definitely enjoy more than defense. My shots are getting better I am nowhere near getting bullseye but still, there is progress. Finally, I reach home and am able to ignore the strong urge to go to bed. I take a shower and get ready for school before going downstairs.

Finding Jer sitting there with his own coffee along with a cup for me. "Thanks," I tell him and sit down while enjoying my coffee. "Where do you go every morning?" Jer asks. I knew this question would come. I am saved from answering as Jenna comes downstairs. "Good morning Aunt Jenna." I greet her; she looks exhausted, couldn't blame her she has been given the responsibility to raise three teenagers while also finishing her education. "Good morning Ari, Jeremy. Why aren't you at school yet?" Jenna questions. I check the time to see we only have ten minutes till school starts. "Oh my god, we're going to be late. Come on Jer. Bye, Aunt Jenna sees you later." I say while taking my bag and heading to the car. I hear Jenna shout a bye and be careful before I start the car and head towards the school. Jeremy is still waiting for the answer I know that as he kept staring at me. "Ari, come on tell me." He whines. Geez. "I take classes every day. Archery and self-defense. Okay?" I tell him. He looks ready to say something but we reach school so he stays silent. We both get out saying bye and go our separate ways.

"Hey Ari, can I talk to you for a minute?" I hear someone say from behind me, I turn around to see Stefan. "Hey Stefan, maybe later? I don't want to be late to class." I tell him hurriedly while taking the books I need. "Okay at lunch? It's really important." Stefan asks. "Yeah sure," I tell him and hear the bell go off. We both start walking together since we have a history together. We sit down and a new teacher walks since Mr.Tanner died; I couldn't control the shiver that ran through me as I thought about that night. "Good Morning everyone. Alrighty. Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here from 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce 'Alaric' but it's 'Alaric,' okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." The teacher basically rants while writing his name on the board. I like him already. That was the most amazing history class I ever attended. The rest of the classes were boring and then comes to lunch.

"Hey Ari, can I sit?" That was Tyler we haven't talked since he decided to be a jerk and hit Jer. "Yeah, Ty. Sure." I say and he sits down and looks around as though he is uncomfortable. "Have something to say, Ty?" I ask him after he just sits for a few minutes. "Ari look I'm really sorry and it's okay if you don't want to talk to me again. Please just forgive me." He blurts out like he was just trying to get the words out and looks about ready to run as soon as he finishes. "Ty chill it's okay. I forgive you as long as you apologize to Jer and Vicki. And you're still my best friend okay?" I tell him. He looks relieved, probably because I and Matt are his little solace with everything that happens at his home. "Thanks, Ari, I missed you," Ty says and I know what he really means it. I go to his side and give him a hug. "I missed you too. I have something for you." I tell him and hand the bracelet I've been meaning to give him. "Promise me you'll always wear it," I tell him seriously. "Yeah, I promise and thanks. I should go. The guys are waiting." Ty tells me. At least he promised. I wave bye as he left. 

After sometime Stefan comes and sits down across me. "Hey." I greet him. "You wanted to talk?" I ask him. He looks like he has changed his mind about talking. "Yeah. I wanted to thank you. You saved Lexi's life, she wouldn't tell me how but you were right about what Damon was planning. So uh thanks." Stefan says. Thank god Lexi didn't tell him. "Of course Stefan. It was nothing. How is Vicki doing? Jer and Matt both want to meet her you know. I don't think excuses are going to work for long." I tell him. It's better if he doesn't know that Jeremy knows, he'll probably do whatever Elena says. "She's getting better. We just need to get her a daylight ring. That's what I wanted to talk about." Stefan explains. How am I supposed to get a daylight ring? "Uh, Stefan I'm not a witch. How am I supposed to help?" I ask him. Why does the daylight ring sound so weird? Huh, whatever. "I know you aren't but I was hoping that you would talk to Sheila Bennett. She's a witch. She doesn't really trust vampires so. Will you talk to her?" Stefan asks me. I wouldn't blame her for not trusting vampires. Thank god vampires don't have abilities as they do in twilight or I would probably be dead by now. On the other hand, it would be funny to see a sparkly Stefan and Damon. "Huh?" I ask. I should stop zoning out. "You just blanked out. Are you okay?" Stefan asks concerned. Yeah, I was just thinking about you sparkling. "Yeah, I was just thinking about how I could convince Sheila. She's really stubborn." I tell him. "Oh. So you will help right?" Stefan asks. Of course, I will want my brother and best friend to be happy. "Yeah sure. I'll talk to her after school. So how are things with Elena and you?" I ask him. Why would I ask that? Stupid teenage hormones. He's a killer for crying out loud. "Oh, not good actually. I'm going to keep my distance. But it's okay, I don't know what I expected from this. I should probably go." Stefan says. Don't say anything stupid just say bye and get it over with. "Okay. But you shouldn't give up so easily Stefan. She still cares about you and I can see you do too. So don't give up. And I'll let you know what Sheila says. Bye." I tell him. He just says bye and leaves. I feel like banging my head on the table. What's wrong with me? I want him to be with me but then I go ahead and tell him not give up on my sister. Ugh. 

It is after school and I am standing outside Sheila Bennett's house. I don't even know what to say in order to get her to make a daylight ring for a vampire. Okay, I'm going to knock before I chicken out and run the other way. I knock twice and wait. After a few minutes, she opens the door and looks at me before smiling. At least she doesn't look like she's going to kill me. "Hi, Mrs. Bennett. I wanted to talk to you about something important and was wondering if you had time?" I ask her. That's good enough right? "Of course Arielle. Please." I notice how she just opens the door wider and stands back as though expecting something to happen. I should ask about that later. "Thank you so much," I say and walk-in. Her house has a really odd feel not dangerous or anything just a bit weird almost soothing. "Please take a seat. So what did you want to talk about?" She asks me. Okay, I can do this. I can totally convince a witch (who doesn't like vampires) to make a daylight ring for a vampire. Who am I kidding? This is going to be difficult. "Uh, I wanted to ask if you could make a daylight ring? Please?" I ask. Did that sound as awkward as I think? "Why would you need a daylight ring? You're a human." She questions me. How did she know that? Oh, right she's a witch I should probably get used to things like this. "Yeah, I am. But um you see Damon a psychopath of a vampire turned Vicki into one and she needs a daylight ring and you're the only witch I know of. Please, Mrs.Bennett I know you don't particularly like vampires but Vicki is an innocent person who got caught in between a crossfire." I try to convince her. Was that convincing at all? Should I ask one for Lexi too? No that would be too much. Right? 

I knock on the house of the boarding house anxiously waiting for Stefan to answer. Hopefully. I am a bit surprised to see Lexi open the door since she was supposed to leave. "Hey. Is Stefan here and Damon not here?" I ask her. That was a weird sentence. "Hey, Ari and yes to both. Are you okay?" Lexi asks concerned. No, I'm not. "No not really that's why I need to talk to Stefan," I tell her as we both walk to the living room. Stefan walks down along with Vicki who surprisingly doesn't look about ready to pounce on me. "Hey Ari, so what happened?" Stefan asks. Straight to the point then, okay. "Uh yeah, Sheila said that she would make the daylight rings if we find something for her. Which is actually a bit surprising if you think about it since she seems to hate vampires with a passion." I tell him rushing the words. "Okay, sounds simple. What do we have to find?" Lexi says. Yeah, Lexi, this is anything but simple. "Well for one this is going to be anything but easy since we only have today. Okay, so we have to find Emily Bennett's grimoire. Do you have any idea where it might be Stefan?" I ask him. This is seriously going to be difficult. I think I read something about it in the Gilbert journals. What was it? I think I wrote about it in my own journal. Mostly because I had no idea what a grimoire was before today. Thankfully I keep my journal with me. "Arielle." Stefan practically shouts in my face. Okay, I seriously need to stop zoning out and be a bit more aware of my surroundings I didn't even notice Stefan in front of me. "Oh yeah sorry. What?" I ask him. Should I tell him? I mean it's not like I can do this alone. "I was saying I have no idea about the grimoire. Do you know where to start?" Stefan asks. Okay, I should definitely tell him. He is trying to help. "Actually yeah. I read about it in the Gilbert journals. I made a note about it too. Let me check." I tell him and sit down while taking my journal from my bag. "Okay, so all I've written is that it's supposed to do something with Giuseppe Salvatore. That's all the journal says. What now? Do you remember anything?" I ask him. I seriously need to do this. I have no idea why. "I could check his journals. Wait I'll just get it." Stefan says and zooms away. We start to read the journal. Well, I do since Stefan couldn't understand what his father had written neither could Lexi and Vicki. "Okay, I think I know where it is," I tell them after reading the same page about five times to be sure. "So where is it?" Lexi asks. "This might sound a bit crazy but I think it's buried with your father. At least that's what I think he means. It's worth a try right?" I ask.

And that's the story of how we got here to digging a grave. We meaning me and Stefan since it was only around 3. "I'm sorry you have to do this." I tell Stefan as we are both digging. Yep, I was digging too just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do these things. Well, personally I would rather not do anything like this again. "Why are you sorry?" Stefan asks. Oh, Stefan's still here. "Well, I can't imagine digging my dad's grave. I know it probably brings back memories for you. And I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to do this." I tell him while seriously regretting telling him about this, this is awful as it is and there's also a possibility that the grimoire might not be here. "It's fine Ari, besides it been over a hundred years." Stefan tries to make it seem okay. Yeah, cause that makes this better. "Just because it's been a hundred years doesn't mean it's easier or that the pain is any less. And you do realize there's a chance that the grimoire might not be here or that Sheila could change her mind and this would all be a waste." I tell him. Wow, I'm pessimistic today. "Yeah I know and it's fine if there's even a 1% chance of this helping I'm ready to take it. How are you by the way? You seem to have taken this fairly well. At least better than Elena did." Stefan asks. Not really. "I'm fine and to be honest after I found out the truth I spent a whole day in my room doing nothing at all. Sometimes I even have nightmares. But I don't want to be some damsel in distress you know. I want to be able to help myself. And for that, I have to accept that vampires, werewolves, and witches are real. It's the only way. Denial would probably get me killed." I tell him a little out of breath and we've barely scratched the surface. How the hell do Sam and Dean do this? "I don't think werewolves are real Ari. How do you plan to help yourself against vampires and witches anyways?" Stefan asks. I know werewolves are real but whatever. "Well as stupid and useless as it sounds I've taken up defense classes and archery too. I know punching a vampire sounds really idiotic but better safe than sorry. And archery could be helpful since I can make wooden arrows and shoot them. Compact bows are really useful." I inform him. I can't believe I'm telling a vampire how I plan to hurt vampires. Wow, that's a new level of stupid. "I don't think it's stupid and I think it's admirable that you're trying," Stefan says honestly. "Thanks," I say in a whisper. We just stare at each other for a few minutes after that like some cliché movie. I can't do this to Elena and obviously can't let Stefan know how I feel so I clear my throat and go back to work.

We didn't really talk after that. After an hour and a half, they are finally done. "You don't have to open it or look inside. I can do it." I tell Stefan when I see him look at the coffin-like he was going to be sick. "Thanks." Is all he says before climbing out and turning to look to the other side. I carefully open the coffin and look inside. The grimoire was in the grave or at least a book was. I take it and close the coffin again. "Stefan? I think this is it." I tell him while handing him the book. He takes it and starts looking. He closes the book and hands it to me. "Yeah, that's it," Stefan confirms. "Do you want to fill the grave back? I'll help." I tell him. I don't think he would want to leave the grave like that. "Yeah. Thanks, Ari." Stefan says gratefully. We both fill the grave back which didn't take that much time. "Can you go give it? Elena texted me saying it's urgent." Stefan asks. Of course, she did. "Yeah sure. Please don't tell Elena I know about all of this." I plead to him. "Of course I promise. Call me and I'll come to to get you if you want okay?" Stefan asks. "Okay. Bye." I tell him. "Bye Ari." He replies and zooms away and I start to walk towards Sheila's house. 

Sheila was sitting outside on the porch. "I have the grimoire. Will you make the rings now?" I tell her as soon as I reach within hearing distance. "Of course. A deal is a deal. Come inside." She tells me. We both walk inside and she motions me to sit and starts doing the spell, she seems to have the rings ready. It only took a few minutes and she hands me the rings and I give her the grimoire. "Mrs. Bennett is it okay if I ask you something?" I ask her. I really want to know how and why I feel those things. "Go ahead. I'll answer to my best potential." She tells me. So I explain to her what happened and wait for her to say something. She looks at me for a minute before saying, "Can I see your hand?" Okay then. I put my hand in hers and hear her mutter something under her breath. "I don't sense anything supernatural in you. I'm sorry I don't have any answers." She tells me with regret. Great. "Thank you, Mrs. Bennett. I should get going." She tells me to come if anything else happens and I leave for my house. I am very tired but I want to go to the defense class, so I go home and change into some workout clothes and leave there. After learning how to easily take down someone which wasn't easy at all by the way I decide to skip archery and just go home until I remember I haven't given the rings yet. So I change my route and go towards the boarding house. Vicki and Lexi were both outside doing some vampire training. I think. "Hey." Lexi greets as she sees me. "Hey Lexi, Vicki. I forgot to give you guys your rings." I tell them. They both sped up to me. "Wait what do you mean our rings? I thought you were getting a ring for Vicki." Lexi asks confused. "Well I was but Sheila put a challenge so I told her I wanted two instead and she agreed. So here." I tell them while giving them each a ring. "Thank you so much," Lexi says while giving me a hug and Vicki does the same. "No problem and Vicki you should probably meet Matt and Jeremy they both miss you. Just go with Lexi just in case you know." Vicki agrees and they both sped off again. Stupid vampires. I reach home soon and am too tired to bother with anything.

It is very late and I am surprised to see Jenna awake. Just as I was about to talk to her the bell rang. "I got it," I tell Jenna before going towards the door. I open the door and come face to face with none other than Logan Fell who is supposed to be very much dead. Oh my god, he's a vampire, I need to calm down. Great just what we need a council vampire. Ironic. "Hello, Arielle, Jenna." Logan greets. What do I do? "Logan!" Aunt Jenna exclaims. Well, Aunt Jenna seems shocked. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Logan asks. Like hell. "Why would we invite a scum in our house? You already hurt Jenna enough so get lost and don't return or we'll put a restraint order against you. Okay? Okay. Bye has a good night." I say and with the last word, I slam the door in his face. Jenna looks at me with a thank you look and we both know we are too tired to talk so just say goodnight and go to our rooms. I change and fall asleep as soon as I lay on the bed.


	11. Chapter 10 - The Turning Point

I wake up to my stupid alarm and groan in annoyance before getting up and getting ready for another day of tired limbs and supernatural activities. After a whole lot of beating and failure, I finally am back home and in my sweet bed and almost have peace. The keyword being almost. Before I can fall asleep Jeremy comes into the room and returns the lovely gesture of our relationship by playing some loud emo song. Ouch, that fall did not help my limbs. I just glare at the cheeky jerk before going to take a nice hot shower. "We only 15 minutes Elle. Hurry up I don't want to be late." Jer shouts. Yeah as if. He just wants to meet Vicki. Yup Vicki's coming back to school which is just awesome. No, it's not. This going to be a headache. At least Matt and Jer are happy. After going downstairs I drink the coffee Jer made for me and then we both leave for school. Jeremy was practically bouncing in his seat. "Jer, I want you to keep this just in case of an emergency. It's filled with vervain, if Vicki can't control herself or if she tries to attack someone use it. Okay?" I tell Jer while handing him a syringe filled with vervain. "Okay Ari, I promise. You have to tell me how you got there by the way." He tells me before hiding the syringe and getting out of the car.

The classes were a bit prolonged or maybe that was me. I noticed Stefan wasn't there at school today and I needed to talk to him. It was lunch so I decided to call him and inform him about Logan the vampire. "Hey Stefan, you alone? I seriously need to talk to you." I tell him as soon as he answers the call. "Hey Ari and give me sec.... Yeah, I'm alone now. What's wrong?" He answers sounding tired. Can't blame him, it seems as though we couldn't go a day without problems. "Okay, so I'm sure you already know there's a new vampire in town. I know who it is. Can we talk face to face? I need to go, Vicki seems to have a hard time right now. Okay? Bye." I tell him before cutting the call. Reaching Vicki I see that she was breathing hard. "Vicki, come on. Let's go." I take her hand and lead her towards the back of the school. "Hey, deep breaths. And here eat this. I know it's not blood but it should help." I say and hand her the sandwich I bought. 

"Vicki here," Stefan says as he appears beside us. These vampires are going to be the death of me. "Hey, thanks for coming. Sorry if I gave you a scare." I tell Stefan as Vicki drank the blood. "No problem. And you did give me a scare. I expected Vicki to be feasting on the students, not a sandwich." I laugh at that before getting serious. "Okay, so we have a major problem. Logan Fell is a vampire. He's going to be a big problem Stefan, not only is he a council member but he is also a jerk and conceited. Who turned him?" I ask him. Stefan actually seemed to pale at the news. "I don't know who turned him but you are right he is going to be difficult to handle. Don't worry Lexi and I will handle it. I'll tell Damon too." Stefan says. That's a stupid plan. "Yeah, and how are you going to explain how you know about Logan being a vampire? Because I don't want Damon to know I know. Please." I tell Stefan and Vicki comes to stand next to us since she was done and she seems much better. "How do you know Logan's a vampire anyway?" Stefan questions me instead. "Well, he came to visit Jenna last night and asked if he could come in. I said no obviously but he's not going to give up." I tell him. Vicki seems lost on what to do or say. "Okay I can tell him we were talking and you told me how Logan was annoying Jenna. That wouldn't be suspicious right?" Stefan asks. It's a bit better than his other plan. "Okay, just be careful," I tell him.

After school, I head toward the falls since it's been a long week. I sketch Lexi and Stefan and then Jeremy. When I am done it is nearly 5 so I decided to go and get myself beaten by Josh (her trainer). I leave the class after 6:30 since there was a career fair at school. I go home and change my clothes after taking a shower and head towards the school. I spot Jenna as soon as I enter the career fair and see that she was talking to Alaric. Good for her. My mood changes as soon as I see Logan at fair talking to the Sheriff. That's not good at all. I text Stefan telling him about Logan and head towards where I see Jeremy and Tyler. "Hey." I greet them and give them both a look that told then not to fight. "Hey Ari, what are you planning to be? Still wanna be a pop star?" Ty asks. I totally forgot about that. "No, not really. The plan didn't really work out. Still, want to be a Spartan?" I ask him in turn. Tyler and I had decided to be a pop star and Spartan when we were six, Tyler had promised to be my bodyguard after he finished the training to be a Spartan. It was an odd dream but we were kids so. "What would I do as a Spartan? I don't have a pop star to protect anymore." Ty replies and we both laugh at that and Jer cracks a smile too. Before we could continue Stefan comes next to me and tells me we had to go, so I tell them I would find them later and not to fight.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" I ask Stefan as soon as we step outside. "Logan has Caroline. Do you have any vervain with you?" Stefan asks. He probably took Caroline to blackmail Liz. "Yeah I do but it's my car. Come on this way." I tell him and we both walk towards my car. I open the trunk and a little box that had all the weapons I could fit. Stefan gives me a questioning look while I grab two vervain syringes and a stake. "Don't look at me like that I'm a big fan of Supernatural and thought it would be a good idea. Here take these. And be careful." I tell him and hand him the syringes and a stake and gave him a hug. Where did that come from? Whatever. "Thanks, Ari I'll let you know what happens," Stefan says and with that, he is gone. Ugh, stupid vamps. 

I return back to the fair and see the Mayor taking Jer and Ty somewhere and follow him. Mr.Saltzman was right behind me. We give each other a questioning look but still follow the Mayor. "Come on, dad," Ty says. Come on Ty don't let him do this to you. "That's not gonna happen," Jer tells the Mayor. Go Jer. "I said fight!" Mayor shots. Geez, what's his problem? I didn't know what to say or do but apparently, Mr.Saltzman does, "Whoa. What's going on out here?" He asks with a suspicious tone. "Just letting these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside." Mayor relies on. Jerk. "I don't wanna go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?" Mr.Saltzman says with conviction. Wow, I like him even more. "Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?" The Mayor asks. No, more like a coward who is trying to show his manliness but comes to be seen as a douche. "No. You look like a full-grown alpha male douchebag." Go Mr.Saltzman. I love him already. "You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this." Mayor said while snapping his fingers. "Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?" Mr.Saltzman sasses. I should take lessons from him. "You just marked yourself." The Mayor says. Werewolves are weird. "Ok," Mr.Saltzman says. Call me later I text Ty since his dad will probably just explode on him. I feel bad for him. "Hey, Ari?" Jer says. "Huh?" I ask. Again with the zoning out. "I was asking if you wanted to go home." Jer questions. Oh. "Yeah sure let's go. Thanks for helping Mr.Saltzman." I tell him knowing Jeremy probably didn't thank him. We soon reach home and go to our own rooms.

I had just finished taking a shower and changing for bed when I hear a knock on my window. This shouldn't be normal for me but it still is what a weird life I live. "Hey." I greet Stefan while letting him in. "Everything okay?" I ask before he could get out a word. "Yeah, Caroline is home and Logan's dead. I just thought you should know." Stefan says. Caroline is fine. "Thanks, Stefan, you saved my friend's life," I tell him sincerely while giving him a hug. Okay, what's with the hugs today? I step back and am about to apologize for everything but before I can I feel his lips on mine and my hands around his neck. It is amazing, my heart flutters and my brain stops functioning. There are no fireworks, the world doesn't stop or anything like that but it is still perfect. Almost perfect. Because I remember that the guy I am kissing is my sister's boyfriend. I push him away and feel like the worst sister ever. "Arielle, I..." Stefan starts. "Don't Stefan. You shouldn't have done that. What about my sister? This isn't right. Oh god, this is bad." I rant while pacing nervously thinking about what to do. "Hey, stop. Okay? This isn't your fault. Elena and I aren't together anymore. It's like you said she doesn't like every part of me. But you do and I've liked you ever since we met in the cemetery and you punched me. Every time we talk or meet I start liking you more and I know it's wrong but I really like you, Arielle." Stefan says. I don't know what to do. "Stefan." It's all I could say. "Do you like me, Ari? Please just tell me yes or no." Stefan press. Of course, I do. Ugh, what do I do? You know what screw it. With that thought, I kissed him. 

Stefan left after a few more kisses and a promise to come back later. I told him we should keep this to ourselves since I didn't want people judging us or Elena hating either of us. He agreed and left. Wow. It was the only thing running through my mind. Well before Jer comes into my room and tells me to explain how I got the syringes. So I tell him how I took it from dad's kit. I didn't tell him about the other weapons though. "So you and Stefan?" Jer asks. I look at him shocked. "Look Jer. Okay, you know what I don't have any explanation and I know you're probably disgusted and hate me now." I tell him. I expected him to say some mean words not laugh and hug me. "Look Elle I know you've liked Stefan since day one and it's fine. Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." Jer tells me. Thank god he doesn't hate me. "Thanks, Jer and I will be careful I promise," I tell him and give him a hug. 

After Jer leaves, I take out my journal and start writing about werewolves. I find a lot of information in the book I got from the library I didn't know how much was true but I still wrote all the traits like heightened senses and strength, also their uncontrollable anger. It was said that it is more prominent during full moons which I think is true. The Mayor seemed angry without any reason today, so if the Lockwoods are werewolves then the statement is true. After doing a bit more research and writing it down I decided to go to sleep since I had to wake up early again. So I put all the things in their hiding places and turn off the lamp and go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11 - Bloodlines

Waking up to my alarm I just want to go to sleep again but convince myself to get up and go to class. I seriously need to get better not only is Damon a psychotic vampire but there is another vampire in town who turned Logan and I have no idea who they are or what they can do. After finally being done with my classes, taking a shower and getting ready for school I'm sitting in the kitchen waiting for the coffee machine to beep. "Morning Elle. Did you make coffee for me?" Jer asks. Why does Jer have to be so cheerful I liked it when he was all emo. In response to his question, I glare at him while finally taking a cup of coffee. "Why are you in a bad mood?" Jer asks again. "I'm tired and my body hurts and you're not helping," I tell him almost yelling, he just raises his hands in mock surrender to which I give him a sarcastic smile. "Do you need a ride?" I ask him after finishing my second cup of coffee. "Yeah, I do. Feeling better?" Jer asks. "So much better," I tell him even though I knew he was being sarcastic. We both leave after a few minutes. "So I was hoping you would give me the Gilbert journals," Jer tells me. Huh. "Why?" I ask him. "Well I'm writing a history paper for extra credit and I know you still have some. So will you give them to me?" Jer tells me. At least he's trying. "Yeah, sure I'll give you after school. And you can ask if you need help." I tell him. "Thanks, Elle," Jer says. We reach school and I go to find Caroline or Matt and Tyler whoever I find first while Jer is heading towards Mr.Saltzman.

"Hey Matt, Ty." I give them both a hug when I see them at their lockers. "Hey, Ari." They both greet. It's so creepy when they talk in unison. "How's Vicki doing Matt?" I ask. He doesn't have bite marks and didn't call in the middle of the night so that's a good thing. "She's doing better actually. Guess Stefan did a good job of helping her." Matt replies. Guess so. "That's great. At least you don't have to be worried all the time now." I tell him. Unless she tries to kill you. "Yeah, she's actually studying too. I don't know how to thank Stefan. Or you." Matt says. Me? I only put vervain in her system and I'm actually shocked she didn't kill me for that. "Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything." I ask them. Why do they look so confused? Okay seriously what did I do? "Hey Ari, can I talk to you?" That was Stefan. Didn't he leave school? "Yeah sure. See you guys later." I tell Matt and Tyler and followed Stefan.

"Hey what's wrong? You seem very worried." I ask him as soon as we are out of school. "I think there might be a slight problem. I think your sister is with Damon. She doesn't have a vervain necklace and I think she was in an accident." Stefan says. Woah, too much information in a minute. "Wait slow down. She was in an accident? Why would she be with Damon? And how do you know she doesn't have her vervain necklace?" I ask. Was last night a joke or something? No, not important right now. My sister is with a psychopath.

"Look before coming to meet you I called her to tell her about everything and I think she took it a different way and came to meet me and saw a picture of Katherine, left and met with an accident and then Damon took her," Stefan explains. Okay? "Why does Katherine's picture matter? And is she okay?" I ask. It's too early for problems. "Katherine and Elena look alike and I don't know if she is okay." Stefan elaborates. Lookalike? "How alike? Like a doppelganger or like we do?" I ask. "Like what?" Stefan questions. Seriously? He is 100 years old. "A doppelganger. A living double. Like identical twins. Getting the idea?" I ask. I'm not in the mood. "Yeah like that. What do we do?" Stefan asks. "Uh call?" I suggest. "Ari. I mean what do we do since she doesn't have her vervain necklace? Damon can compel her." Stefan says seriously. I was clueless. "I don't know Stef, what can we do sitting here? I mean we can call and make sure she's okay. I can't think of anything else. Wait can witches track people?" I ask him.

He just left. Of course, he cares more about her. I can't believe I actually thought he was telling the truth last night. Elena probably told him to pretend to like me, she's done it before.

I'm so stupid. I'm not going to cry over some boy. I'm better than that. Ugh. "Hey Ari, you okay?" I hear and look up to see Caroline. "Hey Care, yeah I'm fine. I think I got something in my eye." I tell her. I give her a small smile to make it seem more believable. She doesn't look like she believes me. For the rest of the school day Caroline stays with me and even though she doesn't ask if I was okay again I know she was trying to be a good friend. That is why we are here shopping since she doesn't want me to be alone and shopping is always the answer it seems. "Caroline can we just go home watch movies and easy ice cream please?" I ask her. "We will as soon as you tell me what happened." Care informs me. There is no winning with her I know it. "Okay of we go home I will tell you. But you have to promise no judging and we don't talk about it for the rest of the night." I tell her.

She finally agreed and we both left after grabbing ice cream and snacks. And so I tell her everything well leaving out the supernatural part. She thankfully doesn't judge me and doesn't talk about it afterward. It was like old times, we watched movies and shows, she told me about her problems and I told her about mine. We both fangirled over the avengers and Sam and Dean. It was fun until Stefan called and told me he wanted to talk, so I told Caroline we will have a sleepover soon and then left towards home. It was a long walk and I was dreading what Stefan had to say although I had a fairly good idea, I didn't want it to be true and hoped he would apologize and things would be fine between us.

After reaching home I see Stefan sitting outside on the porch swing. "Hey." I greet him and sit down next to him. "Hey, Elena's fine. She's inside." Stefan tells me. "Okay, is that what you wanted to talk about?" I ask him. Are you back together? Was this some sort of a game? "No actually. I wanted to ask you something." Stefan informs me. That confused me. "Sure. What is it?" I ask him but I really didn't want to know. "Last night, you didn't answer my question, do you like me?" Stefan asks. Huh. I thought the kiss was enough of an answer. Apparently not. "Yeah, I do like you. Do you? You seemed very worried about Elena. Did you kiss me as a joke? Did Elena tell you to do that?" I fire questions at him. Please say no. "What? No, I do like you. Why would Elena ask me to do that? Do you really think that low of her?" Stefan questions with disbelief. Of course, I do. "What do you think she is? Some saint who would never do anything wrong? I'm sorry to inform you but she is far from a saint. And as for thinking low of her, I have the right to. She's done this before. She told a guy I liked to pretend to like me. If I wasn't best friends with Tyler and Matt you don't know the humiliation I would have had to face. And if you think so saintly of her and so selfish of me go date her Stefan, because I don't want someone who is going to judge me and berate me. You should go. I was stupid enough to think you actually like me, great job tells Elena she won and stay with her." I tell him and get up and left.

I am sitting in my room trying to get my mind off of Stefan, it wasn't working. Why would I do that to myself again? Come on Ari focus on werewolves. "Come in," I say out loud when I hear a knock on the door. It was Jer. "Hey, everything okay?" He asks me. Why would he ask that? "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I tell him with a slight smile. "Well because I saw Stefan walk into Elena's room. Did she...?" Jer trails off. He didn't need to finish the question. "I think so. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Besides, it's my own fault for actually believing him. Go to sleep." I tell him. "Okay." He says and lies down on my bed. "What? I'm not going to leave you alone. What kind of a brother do you take me to be?" He says in a serious tone when I give him a questioning look. I laugh and lie down next to him. We didn't talk but I know he wanted to. "What is it? You can tell me." I tell him honestly. "I think somethings up with Vicki. She didn't come to school today and when I went to her house she was high I don't think it was pills she was high on though." Jer says and I sit upright at that. "What? Jer, Matt could be in danger. I should call him and Stefan. Shit, this is bad." I rush out.

I start looking for my phone and immediately call Matt. "Hey Matt, are you home?" I ask as soon as he answers. "Hey Ari, no not yet. Why what's wrong?" Matt asks worriedly. What do I tell him I whisper to Jer? He just shrugs. That's helpful. "Uh no. I just wanted to ask if you could check on Tyler." I tell him. What? Please don't ask questions. "Sure, did he call you or something? Did his dad do something?" Matt asks me. Now what? "Uh yeah I called him and he wouldn't answer so I just got worried. Can you please check?" I plead to him. Just agree, please. "Yeah sure. I'll call you. Okay?" Matt assures me. "Yeah. Thanks, Matt. Bye." I tell him. "Bye Ari. And don't worry too much." Matt says and cuts the call. Okay, that went as well as expected. Now Stefan. Hopefully, he's still here.

"Oh Stefan, thank god. I really need to talk to you." I tell him when we bump into each other in the hallway. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you too Ari. You first." Stefan says. What? I'm just going to ignore that. "Jeremy just came and told me that Vicki was high. How is that even possible? I didn't think vampires could get high." I practically rush out the words. He looks confused and frustrated. "Yeah, vampires don't get high on drugs easily. Wait, what about Matt?" He states. "Don't worry I told him to go check on Tyler for me. What do we do about Vicki? You aren't invited to her house." I tell him. We both look at each other and then head towards the door. 

"Okay, so you go in and empty a whole vervain syringe in her and then drag her out okay?" Stefan confirms the plan. This is a stupid plan, but it's the only one we have. "Yeah okay. Simple enough." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute and then kisses me. Not again. "Please be careful. And I do like you Arielle Gilbert. I didn't do it for Elena and I do want to work things out. So please be careful." He says and with that, he kisses me again. "I will be I promise," I say and get out. I ring the doorbell and wait for Vicki to answer. As soon as she does I ask her, "Hey Vicki, is Matt here?" She looks like she wants to pounce on me and devour me. "Yeah, he's inside. Come in." Vicki tells me. Yup, she's gonna eat me. I step in and she closes the door behind us. "So how have you been? Matt's really happy you're home." I ask her since I want to prolong my possible death. "Yeah, I'm doing much better. I'm happy to be home too. He's in the living room." She tells me and we both head in the direction. Just as we reach she slams me against the wall and tries to compel me to not scream. I bite down on my lip as she bites into my neck and take the syringe from my pocket into my hand and jab it in her neck. She releases me and starts staggering backward. I hold my neck in pain and watch as she falls down. I quickly head towards the kitchen where I know the first aid kit would be. I had to be quick to dress up my wound I don't know how long she will be like that. After dressing up my wound I proceed to drag her towards the door where I find Stefan already waiting. He looks at me with worry but I tell him I am fine and put Vicki in my car. "What now?" I ask.

And that's the question that led me to stand in the Salvatore basement outside the cell I had found when looking for vervain. "So what are you going to do now? We can't just keep her here. People would ask questions." I ask Stefan while he is locking the door. I look around and hope Damon won't come and didn't hear us. "Ari, Damon isn't here. I'm going to try and help her. I think I'm going to call Lexi too. I'm sure she would be happy to help." Stefan says. That's a good idea. "What are you going to tell Matt, Ari?" He asks. "I'll just tell him I found Vicki high when I went to look for him and I thought it would be better if she was with you since you could help her detox or whatever," I tell him while trying not to wince at the pain in my neck. "Okay, sounds like a good plan. How's your neck?" Stefan asks me. It hurts like hell. "It's fine. Doesn't hurt much." I tell him. We stare at each other not knowing what to say. "Why is this so awkward? Please just tell me if we are together or not." I ask him after I couldn't just take standing there anymore. "We are together if it's what you want. I like you very much and I told Elena today that we can't be together. I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Stefan apologizes. "It's okay. And I do want to be together. I like you very much too." I tell him and we end up sharing a few sweet kisses. That's it. He drives me home and gives me a good nights' kiss too. 

I call Matt as soon as I reach my room but he doesn't answer so I decided to talk to him tomorrow. I change into something comfortable and change the dressing on my neck since I had done it hurriedly before and it was messy. Jer was already asleep so I just laid next to him. I couldn't believe Stefan and I was together. The little girly part of me wanted to call Caroline and tell her everything but I suppressed it and decided to try and sleep since I had to wake up early again. But I just couldn't I had to talk to someone. 

So I call Caroline and tell her what Stefan said and how we kissed. She squealed, she actually squealed very loudly might I add. "Gosh Ari, I'm so happy for you. You have to tell me every little detail tomorrow." Care orders me. That was expected. "Caroline you know me well enough to know that's not going to happen," I tell her seriously. "Oh yes, it is. If we think about it Stefan is your first actual boyfriend and I want to know everything and you will tell me." Care informs me. Well then I am, the thing about Caroline is she doesn't stop till she gets what she wants. So it's better not to argue. "Fine, I'll try my best. But now it's your turn. What's going on between you and Matt? Are you dating?" I ask her and I hope they both need each other. Matt needs someone like Caroline to help him get over Elena and Caroline needs someone like Matt to keep her grounded. "Uh yeah, sort of. You don't mind, do you? Cause I really like him. He's so nice and hot. You don't hate me do you?" Care asks. Why would I hate her? "No Care I don't hate you. I think it's amazing and I'm really happy for you. You know we seriously do need to talk. How about we have to go shopping and then have a sleepover tomorrow?" I ask her and hope she says yes. I've missed her so much. "Yeah, that sounds great. But tomorrow there's the school dance. Maybe day after?" Care asks. Ugh, I hate dances in general. But I have to go Caroline won't just let me stay home. "So what? We can go shopping for a costume since I don't have one, then we can go to the dance together and then go back to your house. It won't be a problem right?" I suggest. Please say yes. "Yeah sure. Sounds perfect. See you tomorrow?" She says. From her voice, I could tell she wanted things to go back to how they used to be again. "Yeah, see you tomorrow Care. Goodnight." I say with a slight yawn. "Goodnight Ari." She says. With that, I cut the call and lie back on my bed. 

I take out the journals Jer wanted and kept them nearby so that I won't forget to give them to him. I take out my own journal and start writing down the information I found on werewolves. There were a lot, many different believes and other things, I shortlisted the way that triggers that part of them. The only ones I found acutely possible were a bit scary. There was one that said you would have to kill someone, then another that they would change at a certain age, they were to bitten or had to drink some sort of formula or something. The other more gore was that they would have to sacrifice a child or perform the satanic ritual. After a while, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore so I text Matt to call me as soon as he can and lie back down on my bed and immediately fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 12- Unpleasantville

I wake up at 5, get ready and leave for class. After learning how to disarm someone I leave for archery. Archery class went smoothly, I should be able to shoot the dead center soon enough. I come home feeling oddly refreshed. I take a shower and change the dressing on my neck, get a coffee and leave for school with Jer. "Did you take the journals? I left them for you." I ask him. "Yeah, I even completed the essay. Will you read it and tell me how it is?" Jer tells me. "Of course. I'm really proud of you Jer. I know it's probably not easy to get over everything and I'm happy you're trying so tomorrow I'll treat you at The Grill. How about it? I know it's not much." I tell him. "No, it's sounds great. And thanks I don't think I could've done it without you." Jer tells me. As if. "Yeah, and what did I do exactly to help you?" I ask him. I really want to know. "Well, you believed that I could do it, unlike Elena and Jenna. And you didn't force me to stop, you let me stay with you and cry if I wanted to." Jer says with a small smile. "Well you are my brother I would do anything for you," I tell him sincerely. We reach school and I start reading his essay. It was great. His points were valid and he didn't get too much into it to be suspicious or considered delusional either. "This is great Jer. Although I would be careful if Elena saw this she would blow and do something Elena like. I'm sure this will get you an A. Great job." I tell him. "Thanks, Elle. And don't worry about it. I'll see you later?" Jer asks. "Yeah. Oh, wait to think you can go home on your own? I'm going out with Caroline." I tell him. He looks a bit surprised but still nods says bye and leaves. 

I find Matt soon enough with Tyler and they both seemed fine. "Hey, guys." I greet them. "Hey, Ari." Tyler seems to be in pain. "Hey Ty, you okay?" I ask him. He looks at me and I know it had something to do with his dad. "Yeah. Thanks for sending Matt yesterday." Ty says. I hate Mayor Lockwood. "No problem. So Matt last night I went to your house to see if you were back since you didn't call or anything and I found Vicki. She was pretty high so I called Stefan and he took her with him. Don't worry though Stefan thinks it's just a relapse and he even called his friend here to help. She's a professional Vicki will be fine." I tell him and make sure my story isn't too imaginative. "Oh thanks, Ari. Is that why you texted me? Sorry about not calling, things got pretty bad last night." Matt informs me. Tyler didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it, couldn't blame him. His dad is an abusive drunk, it gets out of hand sometimes. "No it's fine, I just thought you should know. Here, Ty, this will help." I tell him while handing him a painkiller and water which I thankfully carried due to my neck. He gives me a smile and takes it. The bell rings and we say bye and go our separate ways. 

During lunch, I and Caroline talked about what to get at the mall and what movie to watch and things like that. Soon classes were over and Caroline and I head towards the mall. We talk about everything we need to get well Caroline was listing things she is going to force me to get. We reach the mall and first go looking for a dress. After spending an hour there we finally leave to get some shoes and other things. Caroline bought enough things to last her a few months and even got a dress for the dance. We then go to the food court since I was dying of hunger. "So what else do you want to get?" Caroline asks as we sat down with our food. "Well I wanted to get some art supplies," I tell her. "Oh, you still sketch?" She asks curiously. "Yeah I do but I want to get something for Jer. He's been working really hard to get back on track and I want to support him. So I just thought I should get him some supplies. And a bracelet one that says we believe in you or something like that. What do you think?" I ask her, really nervous about giving Jer a bracelet like that and knew Caroline would give me an honest opinion. "I think it's a great idea, Ari. You are a really good sister you know? I'm sure he will love it." Care tells me and I sigh in relief. "Thanks, Care and it's nothing. Are you sure though? I mean he won't think I'm giving it as a reminder right?" I ask really worried. "Don't worry he'll love it. Now stop worrying and finish eating." Care orders me and I laugh but obey.

After we finish eating we go to the art shop first. Caroline helps me get a good art kit. I get him a big sketchbook and some beautiful colored chalks. After that, we went to a customization shop and I told them what I wanted. Since the bracelet would take some time we both decide to go to the salon since apparently I really need a haircut. We both go back after an hour and get the bracelet. I love it and I really hope Jer does too. After that, we both decide to go to her house to get ready and left. When we reach her house she immediately sits me down for makeup which I hate and starts working since we only had two hours. We are both ready in time which in itself was a miracle since I forgot I had a wound on my neck and Caroline saw it and freaked out. I told her honestly that Vicki did it and not to tell anyone, she promised not to and gave me a scarf.

We enter the dance together and I swear everyone was watching. It was bound to happen since Caroline is the 'It Girl' in our school. We both dance together like no one is watching which is fun. After a while we see Elena come in with both the Salvatore brothers. And Caroline gives me a look that basically screamed what the hell. I just shrug which she didn't like. "Hey, Arielle wanna dance?" Stefan asks as they all come next to us. I look at Caroline who in return nudges me towards Stefan. "Sure. I would love to." I tell him. If looks could kill I would deader than dead. "You look beautiful," Stefan tells me as we start dancing. "You don't look bad yourself and you seem to be a decent dancer," I tell him and he laughs and looks at me before kissing me. What the hell? Why would he do that? And many other thoughts crossed my mind before it occurs that everyone already knows anyway so why not enjoy and kiss him back. He laughs as we break off our kiss and spins me around and I've never been happier. We both dance for two songs straight before we see Elena run towards a corridor. Stefan looks at me almost asking if he should go. "Go Stefan and be careful," I tell him and with one last kiss, he is gone. I text Jer and tell him to go home immediately and leave with Caroline for her house.

We both change into some comfortable clothes and bought all the snacks and ice cream to her room and start Netflix. We had decided to watch The Notebook (Caroline's choice) and Disney (my choice what can I say I'm a child at heart). After starting The Notebook we both sit back and eat snacks while making comments here and there. We then take a break after The Notebook and I tell her about my kisses with Stefan. "Okay, so how did it feel? Was it what you expected?" Caroline asks with a smirk. "Care you know I can't tell these sorts of things. But it was better than I expected." I tell her. She looks a bit disappointed but let it go. "Your turn. Tell me how did you and Matt even happen. Not that I mind I actually love it." I ask her, I was so excited about my best friends together. "Well remember Stefan's party? I got drunk and he took me home and stayed the night. After that, we both hung out after that and I kissed him. I was scared that he would reject me or something but he didn't and I'm so happy. He's so nice and so cute?" Care says with a dreamy smile. We both laugh knowing he would rather not be known as cute. "That's amazing Care and I'm so happy. He actually seems a bit better and hopefully, he won't be as miserable anymore. I know you want to tell me about the kiss so spit it out." I tell her with a smile. "It was amazing Ari, he was so sweet and gentle about it. And it was almost like in the books." Her smile is so wide I am surprised her jaw doesn't hurt. We talk about a few more things and then put on Beauty And The Beast. It's my favorite Disney movie.

Care and I are now on her bed and she is telling me about her plans for Miss Mystic Falls. I promise her I'll help her with her dress and anything else she needs. "I don't think me and Stefan are going to last Care," I tell her, this had been bugging me and I just wanted to talk to someone and I knew Care would know what to say. "Why? I thought he told you he likes you." Care asks. "He did but Caroline he is always worried about Elena and him...I don't know it's just a feeling. It's like he's only half mine and that he's only here for a little. What if he realizes he likes Elena more and then leaves me? What do I do then? What if I'm not good enough? What if for him I'm just not her?" I ask her on the verge of tears. I was not going to cry. I'm just worrying about stupid things. I look at Care in some ways hoping that she would ease my worries. She sits up pulling me with her and makes me face her. She looks at me with a stern face and says, "You're Arielle Gilbert. You don't need some guy in your life, you never have. You could never not be enough. If he does leave you it would be his loss and not yours. You understand?" Care basically orders. Damn, she's scary when she's determined. "Yeah Care. Thank you. I love you Care and I missed you." I tell her and hug her. "I missed you too and I love you too." She replies. We both just sit there hugging each other. We both pull apart after a minute and then laugh. We both lie down and then just talk about random things.

It was sometime after midnight when my phone rings. "Who is it?" Care asks. It was a text from Stefan. "It's a text from Stefan," I inform her. "Well, what does it say? How much he misses you or how he would just love to make out?" Care asks teasingly. I look at the text it said he was outside. "It says he's outside. Should I go?" I ask her. "Yeah. Duh. Go." Care says and practically pushes me off of the bed. "Okay okay," I say and walk out and see him. "Hey. Look no offense but if this about what happened during the dance today I would rather not talk about it." I tell him as soon as we were close enough. "So you're angry that I kissed you in front of everyone then?" Stefan asks. Huh? "What? No. I meant about what happened with Elena. I loved the kiss." I tell him with a shy smile. He smiles back at me. "I loved it too. You looked really amazing tonight. I was wondering if you want to go on a date though?" Stefan asks me. Wow. "Yeah, I would love to. When?" I ask trying to hide my excitement. "Today early morning around five?" He asks seeming nervous. "Yeah sure. At 5." I smile at him and he responds with a kiss. That's how we spent the next hour talking and kissing. He tells me about his past and his ripper phase. I tell him how Elena has always despised me and how she has always tried to make me look bad in front of everyone. She's tried to humiliate more times than I could count. He told me that he was realizing how much Elena was like Katherine. Around one he left and I went back and slept since I wanted to be fresh and ready for our date.

I wake up at 4:30 and wake Caroline too since I didn't know what to do. "Care I don't know what to wear. What do I do?" I ask her with wide afraid eyes. "Relax Ari, go take a shower I'll take care of everything else. And before you say I know no dresses. Go." She tells me. I smile gratefully at her. I take a shower and when I step into the room I see Care setting up makeup and had laid an outfit for me. It was a skirt with leggings and a grey jumper with a scarf. I had already changed the neck dressing. I take the clothes and change into them. I sit down and Care starts with light barely noticeable makeup, just to pop out the eyes and some lipstick. I thank her and start towards the door since it was already 4:55. I see Stefan just about to knock. He looks down at me and smiles. He holds out his arm for me and I take it. After shouting a bye to Caroline we left in my car since he ran to Caroline's house.

We were heading towards the mountain area of our town. "So where are we going?" I ask him as we started climbing. I obviously know we were going to the top, but why? "It's a surprise. You think you can climb all the way up?" Stefan challenges. I smile at him. "I think I can I'm not a damsel in distress Mr.Salvatore. Try to keep up. Without using your super speed that is." I tell him while speeding up. We both talk and laugh while walking up. Finally, we reach the top. "Okay now what?" I ask him. "Well, I wanted to show you the sunrise. It's a beautiful sight. Damon and I used to come when we were human. I hope you don't mind." Stefan says. He seems way too nervous. I take his hand and smile at him. "I love it. I love everything about nature. And I've never gotten the chance to see a sunrise before." I tell him happily while looking at the sky. There were still a few minutes till sunrise. "Let's sit and wait," Stefan suggests. We both sit down on a nearby rock. "Tell me about your human years. You told me about your ripper days, but not your human years why?" I ask him. "In all honesty, I wanted to see if you would get scared and run away. I also didn't want to hide anything from you." He smiles and then tells me about how he and Damon were the closest siblings could be, how he used to look up to him and about his first love. I was amazed Stefan was so... what's the word, deep. I don't know it was like he just was.

The sunrise was beautiful, the sky turned from a dark midnight blue to a red then lilac and different shades of purple before finally settling into a beautiful yellow. He then vamp sped us down the hill. The rush was amazing. He drives us to The Grill for breakfast. I order pancakes and a coffee and he just orders a coffee. "Your turn. Tell me about what happened to the boy you liked." Stefan asks me. "Okay. So two years ago I had a crush on this guy Jackson. And I told Caroline who in turn told Elena. As you may know, every guy wants to be with Elena so she used this for herself and told him she would go on a date with him if he did what she said. We went on two dates. The next day we were going to go to school together, trust me it was a big step he was really popular and on the football team. Elena had told him her plan which was to humiliate me in front of everyone at the school. He was going to say things I don't know what. Matt overheard them talking and told Tyler who beat the guy up and asked him to apologize to me. They didn't tell me what he was going to say or do but by how much they had hurt him I had a fair guess. After that Matt broke up with Elena. She wasn't very happy it just gave her another reason to hate me." I explain to him. He looks at me with a look I couldn't place. "They broke up two years ago? Elena said they broke up 4 months ago." Stefan questions. Oh. "Yeah no not really. They did break up two years ago but Elena wanted to get back with him. They had a fight 4 months ago, Matt told Elena some things about her she didn't want to hear and she told him they aren't together anymore so people thought they had gotten back together in secret. Matt still cares about her I mean she was his first love so..." I trail off. "Thanks for telling me. I have no such intentions."

We are driving towards my house. "Look Stefan doesn't take this the wrong way but I don't think we are going to last long whether you have that intention or not," I tell him as he is driving. "Why do you think so?" Stefan asks curiously. "Well Elena wants you and she will somehow convince you everything I've told you was a lie. And you're probably going to believe her too. So just talk to me when that happens I don't want to find out any other way at all." I tell him sincerely. "Are you always a pessimist? Besides, don't worry it won't happen. I think you're amazing. I highly doubt any girl would like to climb a mountain at 5 in the morning for a date. And actually, find it nice." Stefan says amused. We both laugh a little. "To answer your question no I'm not always a pessimist. And I like observing nature. I'll probably paint the sunrise we saw today or well try to." I tell him with a smile. We reach my house and climb out of the car. "Thanks, Stefan. It really was amazing." I tell him as I hug him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully, there's no drama today and we can see the sunset too." He tells me before pulling away a bit and kissing me. I will never get used to that feeling. I was blushing like crazy I knew that from the smile on his face. "I'll pick you up to watch the sunset?" He asks with a smile. "I would love to. See you later?" I ask him. "Yeah. See you." He says before kissing me again and then disappearing. I couldn't get the stupid smile off my face.


	14. Chapter 13- Children Of The Damned

I had decided to go to the defense class since there was no school today. So I change into some workout clothes and leave for there. I spend two hours in class. Since I had the whole free day I decide to spend it with Tyler and Matt. As I reach home I take the gifts for Jer out of the car. I go to my room and take a nice hot bath. I change into some jeans and a cute jumper. I put the gifts in one bag and head towards Jer's room. I knock on the door since it was locked and silently pray that he likes the gifts.

Jer opens the door. "Hey, Elle, what's up? Did you need something?" He asks as he opened the door wider for me. "Hey, Jer. I just wanted to give this to you." I tell him while handing him the bag. He takes out the sketchbook first, it had the sketch of Joker on the front and the quote Why so serious? He then takes out the art kit which had watercolor paint tubes, acrylic paint tubes, oil paint tubes, oil pastels, colored pencils, watercolor pencils, paintbrushes, and spatula. Last of the art supplies was a chalk set box. He hugs me tightly before pulling away. "Why did you get all of this? Not that I mind, it's all amazing and I love it but is there a reason or were you so bored from shopping that decided to buy all of this?" Jer asks teasingly. I laugh a little and tell him, "There's something else." He looks at me with confusion and then takes the bag and search for the gift. I had put the bracelet in a box. It had four charms on it. The first one just had a letter J. The second one said Strength. The third one said let your faith be bigger than your fear and the last one said one day at a time. He just kept staring at the bracelet. I was getting a bit anxious. "Do you like it? It's okay if you don't like it." I tell him when he didn't do anything just stared. 

I was still sitting next to Jer, I was about to apologize and leave when he hugs me tightly again and whispers why. "Jer you've been working hard and I wanted you to know you'll always have me, no matter what," I whisper back before he pulls away. "Thank you, Elle. I love it. All of it." Jer says with a wide smile and tears in his eyes. I smile at him glad he actually liked it. "I'm glad. The art supplies are so that you can draw whenever you feel like you need the pills or anything. I know art is your escape so... As for the bracelet I just wanted you to remember that you're stronger than any urges." I explain to him. He smiles widely at me and thanks me again. I leave his room and text Matt and Ty to meet me at The Grill. They both text me back an okay. And I leave for there walking.

As I am walking to The Grill I get a call from Stefan. "Hey Stef, everything okay?" I ask as soon as I answer. "Hey Ari, we have a little problem. I was hoping you could help." Stefan says. Of course, there's a problem. When is there not a problem? "Yeah of course. What's wrong?" I ask him not really interested in knowing I just wanted to spend a day with my best friends. "Okay so Damon wants the grimoire and we know it's with Sheila. What do I do? He's dragged Elena into this too. I don't want to take any risks, just in case." Stefan explains worried. Of course, we can't let precious Elena get hurt. Not the time Ari. "Okay, so you can pretend to help Damon. His trust could be helpful someday. Besides you need him, no matter how much you try to deny it. You can get Damon the Gilbert journal. He'll read and find out it's in your father's grave, then you can go and help him dig it and when it's not there he'll think someone stole it. This way you have his trust and he doesn't get the grimoire or the vampires." I tell Stefan. "Okay, thanks to Ari," Stefan says and with that, he cuts the call. What am I to him exactly some emergency toll line he can call anytime? Whatever today is about my best friends, not him or Elena.

I sit down at an empty booth since neither of them has arrived yet. I order pancakes and coffee for me and waffles and coffee for them. They both come after a few minutes. "Hey, Ari." They both greet in unison. Creepy. "Please stop doing that I know you're both doing it on purpose and it's damn creepy okay? So stop." I tell them. They both just laugh. We all start eating, well they inhaled the food, I ate it. We had decided to head towards the park. 

I sit down on a swing while Ty sits on the other and Matt stands next to us. "So Ari why the sudden decision to spend a whole with us?" Matt asks while both of them stare at me like I had committed some crime. "Oh, I'm sorry were you guys busy? You know what, I'll just leave you both to have fun." I tell them while getting up and pretending to leave. "Okay drama queen let's sit back down," Matt says while easily lifting me and sitting on the swing and me on his lap. "How the hell did you just lift me so easily? Are you on steroids?" I ask and look at him with suspicion. Both him and Ty looked at me like I was some alien. "Chill its a joke. But I do want an answer." I tell Matt. "Ari you practically weigh nothing." Matt tells me with a pat on the back to which I gave him a what the hell look. "Yeah, it's like you're filled with air. Why aren't you answering our question?" Ty asks. I'm filled with air that's not good. "Well, I just miss you guys. You have been busy with football and I don't know what I've been doing. I just thought we should spend some time together." I tell them sincerely. They both smile at me. "Okay then. And it's not like you haven't done anything." Matt says and I give him a questioning look. "Yeah, you've been helping Vicki and Jeremy get better. That's more than enough oh and you also attended school and actually studied." Ty says. I laugh at that. "I guess you're right. Ty, how are you? I know you don't like to talk about it but you seemed in a lot of pain." I ask wanting to know what actually happened.

I look in between them when neither of them answers. "It was that bad huh?" I ask. Usually, when things worse than just hitting happen they don't really tell me. I think it's their way of protecting me or whatever, pretty ironic since I'm training to fight vampires. It's sometimes odd to think that the guy that's supposed to protect the whole town not only physically but also mentally tortures his own son and wife. I get up and sit on Ty's lap while hugging him. "How are you now?" I ask him in a whisper. "I'm fine Ari. How did you even know to send Matt to me that night? You didn't actually call me before calling Matt." He asks me. I sit properly and look at them. What do I say? Oh. "Promise you both won't laugh?" I ask them seriously. They look at each other before nodding. "It's a feeling. I don't know how to explain but it sort of just felt like you needed someone." I tell them with as much honesty as I could. It wasn't the whole lie. Sort of. "A feeling? Like sixth sense?" Matt asks me. "Sure I guess I don't know, it just happened. Anyway, let's talk about something else." I tell them. And so we did. They tell me about how Ty was staying with Matt for the time being. I tell them that Vicki was doing better and will be home soon. I also tell then about the gift I got for Jeremy and promised Matt to help him get something similar for Vicki. By the time we run out of topics, it was lunchtime and we head towards The Grill.

We reach soon and order burgers, fries, and milkshakes. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something," I tell them after we had finished ordering. "Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Ty asks and they both look worried. "Relax it's not bad," I tell them and they both sigh in relief. I take the letter out of my bag and place it in front of them. Before my parents' death, I had applied for a two-month professional art course in New York I found the letter this morning in the mailbox. I hadn't read it yet, they only take a handful of students. "Why haven't you opened it?" Matt asks me, "I'm too scared. Please open it." I beg them. They both give me a look before opening the letter. They read it over at least three times. "Okay, tell me what does it say?" I ask them annoyed. They both look at me dead serious and then break out into smiles and scream a loud congratulations. I laugh and hug them, finally taking the letter from them and reading it for myself. Soon our food arrived and we eat in silence. I start thinking about whether or not I should go. We left The Grill and now we're in Matt's house, the boys are playing video games while I was still thinking about going to New York.

I sat down next to them on the ground. "Hey, guys?" I ask. I want their opinion on whether or not I should go. "Yeah Ari, everything okay?" Matt asks me while they both pause the game and set down the controllers. "Should I go? To New York I mean." They both look at me like I was some kind of an idiot. "That's a stupid question. You're aren't actually considering not going are you?" Matt asks. They both were now sitting in front of me looking at me questionably. "I don't know. I mean Jer is just getting better, he needs me here. So do you guys, Ty's dad seems to be getting worse and Vicki is also getting better. I feel like I would be abandoning you all. Would I?" I basically rant to them. "Of course not. You won't be abandoning us okay? Besides it's just for two months, you'll be back before we know it." Ty tells me while hugging me and Matt does too. "What about Jer? Won't he think I'm leaving him for selfish reasons especially since he needs me?" I ask them worried. "Of course not Ari. He loves you and cares about you a lot. Just talk to him and then decide. Okay?" Matt assures me. "Yeah okay," I tell him with a smile. It was around 4 so I decided to go home and talk to Jer. I ask them to call me if anything happens and the said bye and leave. 

I soon reach home. I walk in and start to look for Jer but the whole house was empty. So I text Jer.

Elle★  
Hey, where are you?

Jer♡  
I'm at The Grill with a new friend Anna.

Elle★  
When will you be back?

Jer♡  
In an hour. Why?

Elle★   
I wanted to talk to you. See you then. Bye.

Jer♡  
Sure. See you. Bye.

Since I had an hour I decide to start reading the new book I got. It is called The Maze Runner. It was really interesting. I finish half the book when I realize that it would be sunset in an hour so I text Stefan asking if he was going to come. I waited for five minutes but he didn't text me back. As I was debating changing into something comfortable and starting dinner for me I heard the door open and went downstairs. "Hey, Jer. Did you have fun with your new friend?" I ask as he came to hug me which was becoming a routine of sorts. "Hey, Elle. Yeah, I did. So what did you want to talk about?" He asks as we both sat down on the couch. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to paint a Sunset with me at a place I found. It had an amazing view. Though we will have to climb and leave within the next five minutes." I tell him since I didn't want to talk about New York yet. "Yeah sure. Sounds great, just let me get my supplies. I'll see you at the car in two minutes?" Jer asks. "Okay." I agree. We both go our separate ways since my bag is near the entrance where it always is I take it and go towards the car. Jer comes down in two minutes as he said and I start to drive us towards the mountains. We reach there in 10 minutes and start climbing in peaceful silence. It was like this between me and Jer most of the time; we didn't really need to talk.

We reach the top just on time and just like this morning the sky slowly starts changing to different colors, Jer and I were sat on the ground with all the paints out and start our own work. It was starting to get really dark so we decide to head back. As we were descending I decided it was the only time had since if I do decide to go I would have to leave in 2 or 3 days. "Hey, Jer. I have something really important to ask you." I tell him as we are walking side by side. "Yeah sure, what is it?" Jer asks. Okay, this is it. You can do it Ari. "So you remember the course I applied for in New York?" I ask him a little nervous. "Yeah, I do. Did you get the letter? Did you get in?" He asks hurriedly as we slow down a bit. "Yeah. I got in. I wanted to ask if I should go? You won't feel like I'm leaving you hanging right? It's okay if you say you want me to stay. I'll stay with you I know you need me here and I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. Forget it." I rush my words out then start walking again, but Jer grabs my arm. "No Elle wait. I think you should go it's an amazing opportunity and I know you've always wanted this. So don't worry okay? It's just a two-month thing then you'll be back. You should go." He tells me and I hug him tightly. "You really think so? You won't hate me?" I ask. He laughs lightly. "No Elle I won't hate you. You're the best sister anyone could have. You should definitely go. No matter what I'll always love you." He tells me honestly and we pull apart. "Okay. I should book a ticket then." I tell him. "Yeah. Congratulation. I'm so happy for you." Jer says. We hug again and then decide to go The Grill. I text Matt, Ty, and Care to come too. I want to tell them about the good news. Caroline's definitely going to take me on a shopping spree.

We reach The Grill in fifteen minutes and I see all three of them sitting together in a booth. I take Jer's hand and lead him over. "Hey, guys." I greet them. "Hey Ari, Jeremy." We all sit down after the greetings. "We already ordered food for all of us," Ty says as soon as everyone is settled. "So what did you want to tell us, Ari?" Care asks me. "Well, I wanted you guys to know that I'm going to New York for two months. I thought you would prefer face to face." I tell them as I try not to bounce in excitement. "Oh my god congratulations Ari. We're definitely going shopping tomorrow." Care basically orders me. "Yes, ma'am," I tell her with a salute. We all laugh and talk about New York and TV shows and other stupid stuff. It was good to see Ty and Jeremy not hating or hitting each other. We end up staying there till 10 before we all left for our own homes. Well, Ty left with Matt. I promise Care to be there on time for shopping and some stupid party. Who knows? Jer and I talk about where I'll be staying in New York and things like that. We reach home in five minutes and the both of us are laughing at some joke that wasn't even funny. I think both of us just want to enjoy the last few days together and I know it sounds sappy but we really aren't used to anything like this. The maximum time we've spent apart wouldn't be more than a few days and this was going to be two whole months.

I set my keys on the hanger and leave my bag near the entrance. We both walk towards the living room...... where surprise surprise Elena was basically trying to merge her and Stefan. "Stefan?" I whisper as tears form in my eyes. No, I'm not just going to judge or cry. Stefan promised he didn't have any such intentions. Yeah well, he also promised a sunset date a voice in the back of my mind reminded. "Ari hey. I was just going to call you." Stefan says. What for another problem? "Yeah, I can see that. Don't worry we'll leave you alone. Come on Jer, I have something to show you." I say out loud as I grab Jer's hand and was about to head up the stairs when the door opened. "Hey, Aunt Jenna. How was your day?" I ask her while giving her a hug. "Not as eventful as yours seems to have been." Aunt Jenna says gesturing to my clothes. I look down at my clothes that are covered in a bit of dust. "Oh. I and Jer went to see and draw the sunset. Not really that eventful." I tell her with a small laugh. "No that wasn't eventful but she had awesome news," Jer tells Jenna excitedly. I think Jer and the others were more excited than me. "Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me." Jenna asks me while looking at me with a bright smile. I love seeing her happy, she deserves it. "Well I got into the course I applied for in New York. I can go right?" I ask Jenna a bit nervous and anxious since she is the guardian and will ultimately decide whether or not I can go. "Are you serious? Of course, you can go. Congrats Ari. I'm so proud of you. I'm sure Miranda and Grayson would be too." Jenna announces excitedly and I hug her happily since she was the equivalent of them now. "Thanks, Jenna. It means a lot." I tell her honestly. "Of course. When are you leaving?" Jenna asks. Everyone's now looking towards me. "I don't know yet. I have to book a plane ticket first. I'll probably leave within a day or two." I tell them. "Anyways I'm pretty tired so I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Jenna. Thanks for being here." I tell her as we hug again. She smiles and says, "Of course good night Ari." I smile at Jenna. "Goodnight Stefan, Elena," I tell them and leave with Jeremy behind me. 

Jer and I go to our own room to change. I change into some comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt. I turn on my laptop and start looking for a flight to New York. As the page was loading Jer comes and sits beside me. "I'm sorry," Jer says after a minute of staring at me. "Why are you sorry?" I ask turning to face him. "About Stefan and Elena," Jer says. "It's fine I knew it wouldn't last long. Don't worry about it, I'm going to New York after all. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet a cute boy there." I say while slightly bumping our shoulders and smiling. "Maybe. I'm glad you're okay." Jer tells me. I smile at him and look at the laptop since the site had loaded. "Okay, there's a flight day after tomorrow at 9. What do you think?" I ask Jer. "Sounds great." He mutters. "You don't actually want me to go do you?" I whisper to him. "Not really. I'm gonna miss you but you should go. Just promise you'll come back." Jer says worriedly. "Of course Jer. Where else would I go? I love you Jer. I'll always come when you need me no matter how far." I tell him and take one of his hands in my hands. "Thanks, Elle, I love you too. So day after?" He asks me while taking the laptop. "Sure." I agree. We book the ticket and decide to go to sleep. "You wanna stay?" I ask Jer. I'm leaving the day after and I just want to spend as much time with him and Jenna, Matt, Ty and Care as much as I can. "Yeah, sure." He says and lays down on the bed. I lay down beside him as I turn off the light. "Are you going to buy new art supplies for New York or just clothes?" Jer asks teasingly. I give him a look as he laughs knowing that Caroline would drag me to every single shop. "I will need new supplies so yeah. Maybe some clothes, as many as Caroline forces me to." I tell him seriously. It's exactly what's going to happen I won't want many clothes so Care will force me and I will end up buying them to shut her up. "Yeah, you're right. You'll call me every day right?" Jer asks nervously. "Promise," I whisper.

We talk some more and Jer falls asleep. I stay up hoping that Stefan would come to talk. After a while I got bored so I took my laptop and started looking at all the things I could do in New York. I want to enjoy every single minute I spend there. There were many sights and I would try to visit them all. I definitely wanted to see a Broadway show probably Phantom Of Opera. Yeah right. I'll probably end up going to watch Aladdin or something similar and childish. I stay up until around 12 before realizing he's not going to come and shut down my laptop and turn off the light before lying down beside Jer, trying not to cry and instead just sleeping. Which really wasn't working. So I just lay there waiting for sleep to take over. I glance at the clock which displayed 1 o'clock in bright red. Great I've been staring at the ceiling for an hour. Stupid brain. It was another half hour before my eyes start drooping. I was almost out but a knock on the door startles me. Who the hell was knocking right now? I open my door to find Stefan. Of course. 

"What do you want?" I ask him not really in the mood to talk. "I just wanted to talk about what happened earlier. It really wasn't anything like that." Stefan tries. "Like what Stefan? You didn't text back, you missed our date and then there you are sitting with my sister. What am I supposed to think about this? Please tell me cause I really don't know." I ask. I didn't really want an answer though. "Look, Ari, Elena was just scared. Damon fed Elena her his blood and she was just worried what will happen I was just making sure she would be okay. What should I have done?" Stefan asks and I can hear a little anger in his tone. She was scared. Wow. "Yeah you're right there's nothing else you could've done. You know you're the first person I've trusted since him. The first person I actually dated. So I'm sorry if I would rather you've been there with me on the mountain than with Elena comforting her. I mean she has vampire blood, that's pretty scary. So why don't you go back to comfort her and I'll just go back to sleep." I tell him with a sarcastic smile. "I'm sorry Ari I didn't know it meant so much to you. I'll make it up." He says and turns his head towards Elena's room as though he heard something. He then turns to look at me. "Just let it be Stefan. The truth is you'll go running to Elena whenever she calls no matter how small or non-existent the problem is. So I'll spare us both the trouble. Just go Stefan and don't come back or even call. It was nice knowing you." I tell him as I turn to go into my room. As I turn back to look at him, he is gone. I close the door and lie on my bed not even trying to stop my tears. Jer stirs and looks at me half asleep before opening his arms for me. I wrap my arms around his waist as he does the same. I fall asleep crying and listening to my brother reassure me.


	15. Chapter 14 - Fool Me Once

Since I had to go shopping with Caroline I decide to skip class today. I had already called both classes to tell them I won't be coming anymore. And as I had nothing to do for another 3 hours I decide to snoop in mom and dad's room to see what else was there. I find a box filled with things that seemed to be Jonathan Gilbert's inventions, it seems interesting so I take it to my own room and start looking through it. There was a muzzle of a sort; probably for vampires along with what seemed to be his unsuccessful ideas. But at the bottom of the box, I find a ring box. It had a beautiful and intricate design and a Topaz stone in the middle. The strangest thing was that it emitted some sort of a weird vibe like it was something powerful. I decide I should give it to Mrs. Bennett; it probably belongs to her anyways.

After an hour I get bored so I decide to make some breakfast for Jer and me. I start making waffles since I was extremely bored and well Jer loves waffles. I hear a knock on the door as I was about to pour the batter in the waffle iron. I went to answer and saw Stefan standing on the other side. "What do you want Stef?" I ask. Please say I came to apologize. "I need your help. Elena's in trouble." Stefan replies. Of course, she is. Why else would you come here? "Come in. What do you want?" I ask him as I walk back into the kitchen to make the waffles. "Well I don't know where Elena is, so I was hoping you could talk to Mrs. Bennett and find out." He says as he follows me and stands beside me. Way too close. "Stefan if you just tell her the problem she will help, she hates vampire, not my sister. Besides, I think whoever took Elena took Bonnie too since Care texted me saying Bonnie hasn't been texting her back since her date." I tell him while closing the iron shut. I turn towards him to see him looking at me with regret. "Look, Ari, I'm really sorry about last night I was just worried," Stefan says. "Now's not the time Stefan. You should go look for Elena since you are so worried." I tell him. "Just text to let me if she's okay. And if Mrs. Bennett says no call me I'll go talk to her." I say and turn back and take out the cooked waffle and put batter for a second one. "Okay. We can talk later though right?" Stefan asks. Yes. "No Stefan I don't think so. We'll see. Just save my sister first. Go." I tell him. Stay, please. "Okay." He says and left. I try to control my tears. I need to focus on spending my day with my friends and not him. So I just focus on breakfast.

I was putting toppings on the waffles which were whipped cream and chocolate sauce. I had already started the coffee and heard the beep signifying that it was done and poured it into two mugs. Jer walks down as I set the plates on the island. "Morning. I made waffles." I greet him as he sits down on a stool. "Morning Elle. Thanks for this." He says as he starts eating. We both eat silently. "So you're going shopping with Caroline today?" Jer asks after he is done. "I don't actually have a choice. So I guess I am. I was thinking before that, we could maybe do something. Any ideas?" I ask him hopefully since I want to spend as much time as I can with him. "We could just stay and pack or watch TV," Jer tells me. "Well, there's no use packing since Caroline will make me buy clothes for the two months in New York. So the TV it is. Suite life or Friends?" I ask I love both the shows and have probably watched them at least 5 times. I love sitting and doing nothing. "Friends. Definitely. Are you going to the party tonight?" Jer asks. "Yeah, I already promised Care I would go. Are you going too?" I ask him. I didn't really want him anywhere near the party since he has been doing so well. "No, I'm not. So don't worry." Jer assures me. "Okay. Come on let's go." I tell him.

We are watching The One Where Nana Dies Twice when Care texts me saying she'll be here in 10 minutes. "I have to go change. Care's on her way." I tell Jer. "Shh. Let me watch." Jer says. I just glare at him and left for my room, hearing him laugh at my misfortune. I love Care but shopping with her is like a punishment especially since I hate shopping. But still, I get changed and go downstairs, as soon as I enter the living room I hear a honk outside. "Bye Jer, I'll see you later," I tell him while hugging him. "Bye Elle, see you. Have fun." Jer says and I glare at him for the last statement and leave out the door. "Hey, Care." I greet her as I sit in the passenger seat and close the door. "Hey Ari, ready?" Care asks. Nope. "Yeah, but not more than 4 hours," I tell her. "Oh come on Ari, that's so less." Care whined. Well, I'm not gonna spend more than that in a mall. "Sorry Care, but I have made plans with Tyler and Matt before the party," I tell her. "Fine." She agrees reluctantly.

As soon as we reach Care pulls me into Aéropostale and starts pulling clothes off the rack and into my hands. "Go try these while I look for other clothes." She orders. Oh great. "Sure. Sounds fun." I tell her trying not to sound too disinterested. I bought a few t-shirts from there and then Care dragged me to all the shops while insisting I buy some lingerie because apparently, I can meet some hot guy and 'hook up'. Yeah right. I was tired and hungry so I drag her to the food court since I was supposed to meet Ty and Matt in an hour. So we go order and sit down at a table. "Ari?" I look up to see Care looking at me with a frown. "Yeah Care. Everything okay?" I ask a bit worried since Care is usually happy and preppy. It's one of the best things about her. "Will we stop being friends once you leave? Like before?" Care asks. I hope not. "Of course not Care. We'll be fine. I promise." I tell her while holding out my pinkie to her. She smiles and wraps hers around mine. "Okay then," Care says. We both laugh and start eating.

Care drives back home and we go inside my room and she helps me start to pack. "Did you talk to Stefan afterward?" Care asks. "Yeah he came by this morning, but he just needed something. It's fine I told you it wasn't going to work." I tell her while folding some clothes and putting them in my suitcase. I had already put my sketchbook and paints in another bag. "Yeah well, his loss Ari. You don't need him or anyone really." Care says. I laugh a bit since that wasn't true. I don't think I would survive without Jer, Ty, Matt, Jenna, Care, and even Elena. "Thanks, Care. You're the best friend I've ever had. Just don't tell Matt or Ty." I tell her and we both laugh. "Aw, I would love to gloat about how I'm your best friend and not one of them." Care teases. "I know you would Care. So how have you been? With Damon and everything else?" I ask her while pausing my actions to look at her. Her face always gives away her emotions easily. "I don't know. I'm fine I guess. The Damon thing doesn't bother me anymore." She really seems to be over Damon, thank god cause he is a psychopath. "Good. You deserve better too. What about your mom? How are things between you?" I ask since I knew their relationship was very much strained more so after her dad left. "It's not okay. I feel like she couldn't care less about me. She's gone most of the time. I hate it, I don't know what to do Ari." Care says. I go and sit next to her while bringing her into a hug. "Its okay Care. Just don't judge her okay? Try and talk to her first. Maybe she needs you as much as you need her. Promise you'll try." I tell her feeling her arms tighten around me. "I promise Ari. I'll try. Thanks." Care says and I smile at her as we pull back. "Anytime. I love you Care and I'll miss you." I tell her honestly. "I love you Ari and I'll miss you too. Just call me whenever you can." She says. I hug her once more. "I will," I promise. We spend the next hour packing everything and then I tell her I'll see her tomorrow and we both go our separate ways.

I was meeting Ty and Matt at Matt's house which was only a few minutes' walk so I decide against the car. As soon as I reach the door I can hear them both yelling at the TV. I ring the doorbell and wait while looking around feeling a bit uneasy. Before my mind could create any bizarre scenario Matt opens the door and brings me into a hug. "Hey, Ari. Come on." Matt says and I laugh and follow him as he wears a stupid grin on his face. When I reach the living room I can tell why there are a variety of snacks on the table along with a stack of Disney movies. "Who else is coming?" I asked eyeing the snacks that I knew they both could finish easily. "No one. We just thought we would have a Disney marathon with loads of food as a sort of goodbye party." Ty says with a giddy smile. Wow. "You both hate Disney. But I love the idea. Thanks." I smile at both of them, they smile back and put on the first movie as we all settle on the couch. 5 hours we just spent 5 hours doing nothing but eating and watching Disney. Now I have to go back since I had to get ready for the party.

Before going home I decided to go meet Mrs. Bennett and give her the ring I found. I reach there in 10 minutes and knock twice on the door and wait. Mrs. Bennett opens the door and smiles, "Oh come in Arielle." She says and moves to the side to let me in. "Thank you, Mrs. Bennett. I just wanted to give you something I found in an old box..." I trail off as I see Stefan and Elena kissing in the living room. "Oh, what did you find Arielle?" Mrs. Bennett asks. When they heard my name they both pulled apart and Elena gives me a smug look while Stefan looks guilty. "I found a ring. It's topaz and has this odd vibe to it. I thought it would be your ancestors." I tell her while giving her the ring. Focusing on what I was there for and not on the other two. "Thank you, Arielle, this is a very important ring. I owe quite a lot it seems." Mrs. Bennett says. "Please, it's nothing. The ring is rightfully yours so don't worry about it. I should get going Care will probably kill me if I'm late. It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Bennett." I tell her as she brings me into a hug. "It was nice seeing you too Arielle. Thank you once again." She says and I smile at her and head towards the door not looking back. I'm not going to cry over some boy, I knew this would happen. I was going to call Care and cancel but decide against it. I'm not going to let Stefan and Elena ruin my last day here. I'm going to enjoy myself with my friends and forget about it. 

I reach home and Jer is still watching Friends. "You've been sitting here all day haven't you? Did you even eat? I could make you something." I say as I sit next to him. "Yes I have been sitting here the whole day and I did eat junk food and yes please make me something," Jer says. Idiot. "Sure," I say and kiss his head. I decide to make grilled cheese since it was easy and I had all the ingredients. I made two since I knew he would probably need them. "Here. Do you want to come to the party?" I ask him and set the plate in front of him. "No Elle. I'm fine here. And thanks. You should probably get ready though." He says and takes a bite of the sandwich. "This is amazing Elle. Thanks." He means. I laugh and go to my room. I choose to wear a dress that Care bought me since I knew she would love it. Plus I want to try something different. After changing into the dress which had a black blouse while the skirt was white with greenish-blue and skin color designs. I walk down since Care said she'll pick me up in 5 minutes and to be ready. I go and stand in front of Jer since I haven't worn a dress after my parents' funeral. No not this, happy thoughts. "How do I look?" I ask Jer and he looks at me like I'm an alien, not that I could blame him I rarely wear dresses that too with my own consent. "You look amazing Elle. But how about a jacket? And why are you wearing a dress? Did Caroline make you?" Jer compliment sand questions. "I'm not wearing a jacket. Thank you for the compliment and no I just thought she would like it if I wear a dress and plus I want to enjoy myself today." I tell him and hear a honk outside. "Okay, I'll see you later," I tell him. "Yeah have fun. Bye." Jer says. I give him a hug and walk out the door.

I walk towards the car and sit in the passenger seat. "Wow Ari, you look amazing." Care tells me and pulls me into a hug. "Thanks, Care. You look amazing too. Ready?" I ask. "Always." She replies. We both smile and then she drives us to the party. We reach soon and as we got out Matt and Ty walk towards us. I give them both a hug while Care and Matt start kissing. "Come on guys we came for the party not to see you both suck each other's faces," Ty tells them. They both pull apart and Care glares at him. Ty and I walk ahead and into the party, Matt and Care following. Matt and Ty left to get drinks, Care turned towards me. "Okay spill. What happened?" She looks at me with a look that said I'm not falling for your lies. "I saw Stefan and Elena kissing. He's so...I feel like an idiot. But I don't want to talk about it, think about it or him for that matter. I'm here to enjoy myself with my friends, so please just forget about it. Please." I tell her with a slight smile. "Okay. Sounds great. Just fun with friends which means you will at least have one drink. Okay?" Care says and smiles. "If it makes you happy sure," I tell her. We both laugh as we see Ty flirting with a girl from our class while Matt stands awkwardly next to him. "Have fun?" I ask them as they finally come with our drinks. Ty smirks and gives me a drink, while Matt gives me a sour look. I laugh at them and take a sip out of my glass. Yuck. Never doing this again. My dear friends laugh at my reaction and I glare at them. "Okay, I'm done with this. Dance with me Ty?" I say while handing my drink to Care who downs it in one go. Ty nods and takes my hand. We both start dancing and I laugh when I see the girl he was flirting with glaring at me. He follows my gaze and laughs too while pulling me close enough that I could feel our breaths mix. This was pretty normal since we both have been close for years and neither of us mind. Care and Matt join us soon enough and I was actually enjoying myself. For once at a party, I didn't have to worry about Jer doing anything stupid and Elena being well herself. 

We were all tired of dancing so we all sat near a fire and talked. "Where are you going to stay in New York Ari?" Matt asks me. It was sort of odd since we've been avoiding the topic. "Oh, mom and dad were sure I would get in so they made arrangements in getting me a small studio apartment. I have the address and the key, I haven't seen it though." I tell them and rub my arms, I regret not bringing a jacket. "That's great. What are you going to bring me from New York?" Care asks. Oh, Caroline what am I ever going to do with you? "How am I supposed to know before going Care? I'll get you the best gift though. I promise." I tell her and smile. She gives me a wide grin. "Woah don't we get gifts. That's so not fair." Matt whines. I and Care look at each other and smile. "Well, of course, you don't, I'm her best friend, not you both." Care comes and sits next to me and wraps her arms around me to emphasize her point. I smile and hug her back and both the boys actually pout, I and Care burst out laughing. Matt and Ty get up to walk so I and Care go and hug them I wrap my arms around Ty as she does the same to Matt. "Aww, how could I ever forget to get you gifts. Don't worry I'll never forget you both." I tell them both while smiling at them. "Yeah well, how can you? They both are always hovering about and are so clingy. It's not physically possible." Care teases them and laughs as they cross their arms over their chests in annoyance. "Now Care that's just mean. Don't listen to her, I love all of you equally." I tell them and they both beam at me. I drag them back towards the warmth of the fire. 

I am getting ready to leave the party when I see Damon and Elena enter the party. Wow, this girl is just... you know what not my business what she does. Matt and Care walk up to them. Why Care? I walk towards them. As I get closer I hear Damon say, "Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. You and I are going that way." Yeah, 'cause you're a psychopath. He is dragging Elena to another part of the woods. He stops when he sees me. "Hi, Damon." I greet him with a smile and wound my arm through Care's. "Arielle. You look beautiful." He says with a dare I say a dazzling smile. "Thanks, Damon. I would say the same but you always wear the same thing so..." I say trailing off. What the hell is wrong with me? I smile at him and he actually smiles back. Is that a good thing? A psychopath smiling at me? "Well, I have to go, have fun and see you around." He says and drags Elena with him. Huh, odd encounter. I turn to Care and Matt, "I'm leaving. I'm bored and have to get up early tomorrow. You guys are going to come to drop me at the airport right?" I ask them with a hopeful smile since I knew Elena won't be doing it and Jenna has some work to do. "Yeah of course Ari. What time do you want us at your house?" Matt asks me and I smile and tell them to be there by 7. I hug both of them and then Ty whose make out buddy didn't seem impressed. Since I came with Care I had to walk back home which I didn't mind, it helped me clear my head. I couldn't believe I was leaving tomorrow. But I'm actually very happy too. I had almost reached the roadside when I heard a rustling. I stilled at first but then decided against stopping and checking. I knew someone was following me so I just checked for the vervain syringe and stake in my purse and sighed a bit when I felt them.

As I was nearing the roadside which seemed safe for some reason I heard someone stand behind me but I don't stop. Whoever it lunged at me and I sidestep easily. It was Ben a graduate and Bonnie's date. Shit, he was a vampire. He gets up and lunges for me again but I take out the stake and push it into his arm that was going to hit me and then quickly I kneed him and take the stake out of his arm and put it in his chest, unfortunately, the right side and not where the heart is, but before I can grab the syringe my world turns black. When I come to I was near a tomb? of sorts and Elena, Damon and Stefan were there along with Bonnie and Sheila. There was a girl standing in front of me, who I guess took me and was trying to negotiate. I took out the vervain syringe and gripped it in my hand. No one had noticed me wake up so I could use it to my advantage. The girl turns around and lunges at my neck, I gasp and with whatever strength I have left I plunge the syringe in her chest and empty it. I gasp again as she falls down and holds my neck while my eyes fill with tears. Why do vampires keep biting me in the same spot? Ow. Through my teary vision, I see Stefan come and kneel in front of me. "Ari, are you okay?" Stefan asks. Of course not you idiot. "I'm fine. Thanks for the help though. Don't know how I would have survived." I say sarcastically. I look up to see Bonnie, Damon, and Elena staring at me with shock written on their faces. Right, I'm not supposed to know about any of this. "If you'll excuse me I have to take care of my wound and get sleep before my flight tomorrow. Nice seeing all of you again." I say with a sarcastic smile and get up to leave ignoring Stefan's attempt to help me. As I am about to walk away, Damon speeds in front of me. "What?" I ask him not really in the mood for an interrogation. He doesn't say anything just offers me his bloody wrist, when I don't make any move to do anything he says, "It'll heal your neck instantly." I hesitate obviously disgusted but take some blood anyways. "Thanks, Damon. I...I don't think Katherine's in there." I tell him hesitantly worried about what he will do, even though it was true. "Yeah, why?" He asks curiously. "I read about it in Lockwood's journals once. George Lockwood I think, it said something about an exchange between him and Katherine." I tell him honestly. He stares at me and then turns towards the tomb-like he didn't hear me. Well, I tried... so I just shrug and start walking towards home, while cleaning off the blood with a handkerchief. 

I soon reach home and call out for Jer. "Hey, Elle." He greets me while coming down the stairs. It was 11 already but I was hungry so I ask Jer if he wanted to eat. He said yes obviously. "What time are we leaving for the airport tomorrow?" Jer asks as he sits down on a stool at the island. "At 7. Matt, Ty and Care are also coming." I tell him while putting macaroni to cook in water. I take out a different pan to start making the sauce when the front door opens and closes. "Hey, Aunt Jenna." I greet her as she walks into the kitchen and stands next to me. "Hey Ari, Jeremy. Mac and cheese? Can you make some for me too?" Jenna asks. "Sure," I say with a smile. She smiles and sits down next to Jer. "You're leaving tomorrow right?" She asks me. "Yeah at 7. Don't worry I know you won't be able to come. It's okay." I tell her with a smile. "Thanks, Ari, you're the best. Did you pack everything? Do you need some money? Or anything else?" Jenna questions worriedly. "No Jenna I'm fine. I have some money and I'm already packed and ready." I tell her while mixing the macaroni with my sauce. I take out there plates and put some in all of them for us. I set down the plates on the table and we eat in silence. After being done Jenna insists on doing the dishes. She hugs me before I can leave and cries a bit. "Don't worry Jen I'll be back before you know it," I tell her and she smiles at me. Jer and I walk upstairs and he tells me to come to his room after changing and to spend the night there. I change into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and walk towards Jer's room.

I knock since the door is locked. He opens the door and smiles. "Hey, Elle." I smile and go collapse on his bed, he chuckles and sits down next to me. "Elle?" Jer asks sounding nervous. "Yeah Jer. Everything okay?" I ask as I sit up. "Yeah, I wanted to give you something. Like a going away gift. Here." He says and hands me a sketchbook, it's the one I was never allowed to see and the one I had gifted him when he was 10. "I thought this was forbidden for me." I tell him. "Just till I finished it. Open it." Jer says excitedly. I do as he says and opens the book. It was amazing. It was filled with all sorts of sketches and paintings, one was of a giant Ferris wheel; which represented the first time we sneaked out and went to the carnival on our own. The next one was of me, Care, Ty and Matt, all laughing outside The Grill; it seemed to be drawn from memory. The whole book was filled with things we did together, the places we sneaked out to and ended with a painting of just me with the sun's light falling on me when we went to watch the sunset. I couldn't believe he drew all of those. They were amazing and so I just start crying. "Elle, what's wrong? Don't you like it?" Jer asks me with a worried look on his face. I wipe my tears and hug him. "I love it Jer. Thank you. I'm going to miss you." I tell him in a whisper. "I'm going to miss you too Elle. I'm glad you love it, it took me 4 hours to complete the last one." Jer whispers back. I smile at him. "Thank you. I love you Jer, you're the best brother anyone could have." I tell him crying again. He laughs and wipes my tears and I do the same for him. "I love you too Elle, you're the most amazing person I know." He says and hugs me again. After a few minutes, we both lie on the bed. I wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest while he wraps an arm around my shoulder while running his other hand through my hair. "Goodnight Jer," I say and kiss his cheek. "Goodnight Elle." He says and kisses my temple. We both fall asleep like that. With the thought of missing this and my friends running through my mind.


	16. Chapter 15 - Goodbye Mystic Falls

I wake up at 5 and go to take a nice long shower. After stepping out I choose to wear black leggings and a big sweater that was a gift from Matt and Tyler last year. I get dressed and go downstairs. I send a text to Matt, Ty, and Care to come by 6:15 so we could have breakfast together. "Hey, Jenna. What are you doing up so early? Everything okay?" I ask as I see her sitting in the living room. "Yeah, yeah everything's fine. I just wanted to spend time with you if that's okay?" Jenna asks. "I would love that. Come on you can help me make breakfast, Matt, Ty, and Care are coming too, so we'll need lots of food." I tell her and we both make our way towards the kitchen. "I was thinking of pancakes and coffee. So you can start the coffee machine and I'll start the pancakes." I tell her and start to work. Jenna and I were laughing at a story she told me about when Jer and I had run away from home; after dad had read Peter Pan, to go look for Neverland. "I can't believe we actually did that. How far did we get?" I ask her while trying to imagine little versions of me and Jer running away with little backpacks. "Not very far. You both thought that the way was through the woods and stopped when you saw The Falls, thinking it was the way to Neverland since going through a star wasn't possible for you both, you jumped into the water. Thankfully you knew how to swim and were able to pull both of you out of the water. When we found you, you were crying since Jeremy wouldn't wake up. You were so relieved when he woke up. You wouldn't let him go, for the next 5 days you followed him everywhere." Jenna says. "Wow. That's an adventure." I tell her and she starts to tell me another story.

We are just setting plates when there is a knock on the door. "I got it," I tell Jenna and she smiles at me. I open the door expecting to find my three idiotic friends but find Stefan instead. "Elena's asleep. You can go if you want." I tell him and turn around and walk back when he grabs my hand. "Ari I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Stefan pleads. Why would I? "No Stefan I can't. If you are here for this then please leave I don't want you to ruin my last day's memories." I tell him with slight anger and sadness. "Ari please..." Stefan says. He doesn't get to complete his sentence as someone comes and stands in front of me "You heard her. So leave." Ty says and I couldn't help but smile, knowing him and Matt would always protect me. Stefan looks at me once and then leaves. "Thanks, Ty," I tell him and he hugs me. "Anytime. What's for breakfast?" Ty asks. I laugh and hug him. "Pancakes. Hey Care, Matt." I say and then hug Matt and Care. We all go to the kitchen and see Jenna and Jer both already seated.

We all eat and laugh as Jenna tells everyone about mine and Jer's Neverland adventure. Since Jenna had to leave she gave me a hug and made me promise to call every day. After that Matt and Ty put my bags in the car while I and Care finish cleaning the kitchen and Jer went to get dressed. "Come on guys let's go," Ty shouts from outside. Care and I are almost out the door so we purposely move slowly to make him angry. "Come on guys we'll be late if you keep moving that slow," May says as he and Jer laugh at Ty's expression. "He's right. Let's go." I tell Care and we link our arms and fast walk towards the car. We both sit in the backseat with Jer. "Let's go," I yell at Ty and he glares at me before driving. The drive was silent with music playing on the radio.

As we get closer to the airport; the realization that I'm leaving and going to a whole new city, where I don't know anyone hits me hard and I don't realize I am crying until Jer pulls me into a hug and Care wraps her arms around us. "It's okay Ari, you'll be back soon and you get to live your dream," Care says as Jer smiles down at me. "She's right. Everything will be fine." Jer assures me. For the rest of the ride, I just stay in Jer's arms. We soon reach and get out of the car. Matt and Ty get my bags out. "This is it I guess," I say to them. "Yeah," Care says and hugs me once more. "I got something for you," Matt says as he hands me a small pouch. I open it to see a locket that opens; inside it, on one side there was a picture of Ty, Matt, Care and me and on the other side a family photo. "Thanks, Matt. This is amazing." I tell him and hug him tightly as a few tears escape. Matt helps me put it on. 

Ty and Care smile mischievously and I know that their gift was definitely stupid. "We got this for you. We both also got you separate gifts. This one's from me." Care says and gives me two gifts. I open the first one that's from both Ty and her to find a fake I.D., Of course, they would. "Why?" I ask them while looking at the I.D it even has a fake name. Idiots. "Well you're going to New York and you being you probably wouldn't even think about going to a club or anything so this is for when we annoy you enough to go," Ty tells me with a wide smile. "Thanks, I guess." The one from Care has a red scarf. Then Ty hands me his gift which was a Zune music player. "Thank you, guys. I should go." I hug all of them one last time and then walk towards the airport.

After security and all the other formalities, I am finally on my seat and I am getting a bit anxious since this would be my first time flying alone. I put on my seat belt then take the Zune; seeing that Tyler had already put my favorites in and play some music to ease my nerves. After 15 minutes the flight takes off and I close my eyes and clutch the armrest. When we finally leveled I looked down through the window and found myself getting excited about the new experience. I guess it's Goodbye to Mystic Falls for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Trailer  
Arielle Gilbert (TVD Fanfiction) { Book 1 }: https://youtu.be/d1XCZ90YYno


End file.
